Surviving
by SeptemberAngel86
Summary: Bella's world is turned upside down at the tender age of five. What will happen to her now that she is homeless and on the run? Story is rated M for language, violence, and possible lemons. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I posted this story a few years ago but only put up a few chapters before real life got….difficult. Things are going well now and I feel like it's a good time to start again! I have a few chapters already written and will try to post once a week. Reviews are always welcome! ****  
I don't own Twilight….Well I own the books and the movies but I don't have the rights to the series. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!**

  
BPOV

"Oh God, Charlie! He's here! He's found us!" My mom, Renee is in hysterics. "Charlie what do we do? He's here we have to leave NOW!" she screamed. My dad, Charlie was trying to clam her down. "Renee I won't let him hurt you or Bella. He is not going to touch you! Either of you! As long as I can I WILL PROTECT YOU!" he told her as he grabbed her into his arms.

I am so confused. "Mommy….Daddy what's wrong?" I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked out the window and saw it was still dark outside. My mom whipped her head around when she heard me. "Mommy are you and daddy fighting?" I asked.

"No baby, daddy and I aren't fighting." She looked at Charlie "We were just talking about moving. We are going to move baby" as she was talking to me I saw my dad throwing things in a few suitcases.

"Daddy why do we have to go? I just made a friend at school. Beth said she would bring me a cookie tomorrow. I don't wanna go!"I cried. I had just started school and made a friend. I don't want to leave!

"Bella darling, I know you like your school and your new friends but daddy is getting a new job in a town called Forks. You will go to school and make new friends when we get there baby. Bella you will love Forks. It's so beautiful there. A nice small town filled with kids who want to be your friends!" my dad said as he placed a kiss on my head.

"Shh….did you hear that Charlie?" Just then I heard glass breaking. "Oh God, Charlie! He's downstairs…wha…what do we do?" my mom suddenly cried out. "Who mommy? Who is here?" I looked between my mom and dad. My dad ran to the door and locked it. He came back and grabbed me into his arms. "Bella baby, I need you to be a good girl and listen to what your mother and I say ok?" I nodded. "Renee you are the love of my life. We always knew this could happen. I need you to take Bella and hide. Don't come back…no matter what you hear. Promise me Renee that you will take Bella and live life to the fullest. That you will be happy, smile, dance, love,….that you will survive! Tell Bella everyday how much you love her….how much I love her." Is..is my daddy crying? He turned to me with tears falling down his face "Bella I love you so much. I'm sorry I won't be there for all the milestones in your life but baby know that I will always be there in spirit. You are my heart, my reason for existing, my little girl." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. Another loud crash came from downstairs.

"Renee I love you so much honey" He grab her and kissed he with such love and passion that even I, a five year old could see it. My mom was crying and holding onto him for dear life. I ran over and threw my arms around his legs. "Daddy come with us please! Please come!"

"Bella remember to always listen to your mom no matter what. If she says to do something then do it okay? No questions, just listen. Promise me Bella." I looked at my dad through my tears and nodded.

"RENEE I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" a deep voice called from downstairs.

With a final kiss and hug from my dad he stood up and looked into my mom's eyes. She nodded and grabbed our bags from the bed and tossed them out the window. She turned around and kissed my dad one last time before she took my hand and lead me towards the window. We had one of those ladders that attach to the windows in case of a fire. My dad made me practice going down a few times. I tend to fall a lot and he said practice makes perfect.

My mom went out first and began to climb down. I looked at my dad and blew him a kiss. "I love you daddy" I said before I stated my descent down the ladder. Just as my feet hit the ground I heard the bedroom door slam open. My mom grabbed my hand and began to pull me along.

"Where is she Charlie" I heard the man yell as a loud bang went off. "I said where is she!" "Go fuck yourself! I'll never tell!" another bang. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, SHE IS MINE! We both know I'll find her and make her mine. And your precious little girl will be mine too. Goodbye Charlie". With that a third and final bang rung out. My mom was crying hysterically and in that moment I realized I just lost my daddy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lots of hits for chapter one, I appreciate everyone who is taking a chance on Surviving! I would love to hear some feedback *cough* hint hint! **** I have no bata so all mistakes are mine…Sorry in advance!  
I don't own Twilight. Why oh why is life so cruel!**

BPOV

Little things. People take them for granted. Things as little as a hot shower, a new book, or warm meal. They are things you just have or can get easily so most times they are overlooked. My mother and I don't overlook anything.

Twelve years ago I was a happy child living in Jacksonville, Florida with my parents. I had just started kindergarten and had made my first friend. Twelve years ago my father was taken from me in a way that no one should ever have a loved one taken from them.

Some days I can barely remember my dad and it scares me. I loved him so much and when I can't recall his laugh or even the color of his eyes, it's like I'm losing him all over again. I want to ask my mom but whenever I mention him she shuts down and begins to mutter 'my fault, my fault, all my fault' over and over until she succumbs to sleep. I wish I had a picture of him. I know mom has a few in her bag but I don't think she can bear to look at them.

When we left twelve years ago all we had were the two suitcases filled with a few outfits each, a couple toys for me, some of my mom's jewelry, and about five grand in cash. After we climbed down the ladder we took off into the night. My mom hailed a taxi and told them to take us to the bus station. When we got there she put us on the first bus out of town. I don't remember where we went but I do remember calling for my dad all night. I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I would hear the deep voice calling for my mom and the loud bang that ended my father's life.

For the next two years we moved around constantly, never staying in one place for longer than a week. My mom was very jumpy and would demand we leave if she got a bad feeling. I couldn't help but be mad at her. All I wanted was to be back in Jacksonville with my dad and my new friend.

On my seventh birthday my life went from bad to worse. We were sitting in the motel room listening to music and eating cake when someone knocked on the door. My mom got up and looked out the peephole. Her face went from smiling to panic-stricken in two seconds flat.

She turned around and grabbed her bag off the bed (she never unpacked it). "Mom wha.." her hand came over my mouth and she put her finger to her lips signaling me to be very quite. We slowly went to the window of our motel room and climbed out into the alley. The knocking was getting louder inside the motel. She took my hand and we ran toward the closest building. Once inside she dragged me towards the bathroom and quickly locked us in.

She began looking in her bag. "Fuck! FUCK HOW DID HE FIND US?" my mom was yelling. I had never heard her say such a bad word before. "Damn it Bella what are we gonna do?" She was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. "Mommy, we can go home. Whoever that was isn't at our home anymore. We can go home. " I was pleading with her. I wanted to go home so bad. "Bella baby, we can never go back there. Ever. I don't know what to do" she put her head down and her shoulders began to shake. "Bella we have to get out of here."

"Why mommy? Why do we have to?" I asked. She put her head up and looked at me. In her eyes I saw fear. "Bella I can't tell you why right now. I promise one day I will tell you, but for now just do as mommy says. Okay?" "Okay mommy" I said. I made a promise to my dad to always listen to her. I will never break that promise.

We slept in that bathroom all night and stayed in there until the sun was going down the next day. As soon as the sun began to sink my mom grabbed our one bag, mine was left at the motel, and we caught the next bus out of town. That bus was headed towards Phoenix, Arizona.

Once we arrived in Phoenix my mom set out to find us a place to stay that night. She said that we were going to a women's shelter. When we got there they gave us some food and a bed. The food was cold and tasted like dirt, but I was so hungry I ate every last bite. We hadn't eaten since my birthday cake two days before. I was so exhausted that I feel asleep almost the moment my head hit the pillow.

In what felt like no time I was being forced awake and pulled into the cold morning air by my mom. As we were walking down the street my mom began to apologize for my life. She told me that she wouldn't be able to get a job. She said people don't hire the homeless and she couldn't risk using her real name. She said we were going to have to sleep and eat in shelters from now on and that she would try her hardest to make sure that we always stayed together. I didn't understand. We have a home in Jacksonville. Why couldn't we go home? I was too afraid to ask so I just nodded to let her know I was listening.

Over the next few years we adapted to living in shelters and on the street. It was easier to get into the shelters when I was younger. People didn't want a kid on the streets. But as I grew up people became harsher. They wouldn't think twice before telling us to get lost.

Over the years I've seen things I wish I hadn't. My mom tried to shelter me from the violence and pain of our world, but she couldn't block everything. Sometimes just hearing the screams was worse than seeing the actual act take place.

Through everything though my mom has been my rock, my protector. She tells me everyday how much she and my dad love me. How beautiful I am. How she knows for a fact I will find the love of my life ('someone who loves you as much as your dad loved me, who loves you for you, who would do anything for you' she always says), and live happily ever after.

Today is my seventeenth birthday. We have been homeless for ten years and like I said before it's the little things you miss. I haven't had a shower in a few weeks, my last meal came out of a trash can, and I have never had a new book. The little things, that's all I want. I don't dream of a fancy car or jewelry. I dream of a cozy studio apartment for my mom and me with a fridge full of food and maybe a few books with all their pages intact.

My mom was gone when I woke up this morning. I'm not worried though, she sometimes let me rest while she tries to hunt us up something to eat. While waiting for her to return I pick up my worn out copy of Sense and Sensibility. I know this book inside and out. All but the last few chapters. They were missing when I found the book.

I was so caught up in my book that I almost didn't notice my mom as she rounded the corner. "Happy Birthday my darling Bella! Here this is from your father and me" she says as she places a small package in my hands. I open it and immediately my eyes begin to tear up. I pull out a framed photo of my dad and mom on their wedding day. They look so happy, so in love.

"Mom…I….Its…Thank you. This is the greatest gift I could ever receive." I say as the tears begin to flow. "Bella I have a feeling. No just listen" she says as I begin to interrupt her. "Bella I know you think my feelings are usually wrong but just listen to me please. If I get kil….If someone….If we ever have to go our separate ways I want you to open the frame. Inside will tell you everything you need to know. Okay sweetheart?"

"Alright mom. Thank you again for the gift." As I reach out to hug her I hear a car slam on its breaks. I look up as a tall, bulky man dressed in a suit steps out of the car. "Bella" my mom's voice is low. I turn and look at her and watch as the color fades from her face. She looks like she's going to be sick. "Mom what's wrong?"

She keeps her eyes on the man who is steadily getting closer to us. "Bella remember the promise you made your dad?" "Yes" I whisper. "Bella….I need you to leave me. Get away from here. Don't come back.. no matter what. Get out of Phoenix as soon as you can. Bella I love you. Remember the picture." She looks at me "Go Bella. Now" I look into her eyes as I slip the picture into my pocket and nod. I get up and attempt to dash by the man but he grabs my wrist tightly and pulls me into him.

"Renee! How I've missed you. Isabella you sure have grown up. You are just as beautiful as your mom!" I freeze instantly. I know that voice. This is the man who killed my dad. The man who ruined my life. I pull my arm away from him and run into my mom's arms. He is staring at us like we're his prey. Oh god what is he going to do to us?!

My mom pulls me closer and whispers, "I love you. When I say now, run." I nod as the tears begin to fall. "Always remember how much we love you! I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispers over and over in my ear. "Bella now….RUN NOW!" she screams. I take off towards the opening of the alley as she jumps towards the man. I hear them fall and I take one last look back. "BELLA RUN!" she screams. "Yes Bella run. I love the chase." The man yells after me. "Make no mistake Bella I WILL FIND YOU!" The last thing I hear is my mom's voice yelling for me to run.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read my story! No Bata so please forgive my mistakes. I **_**still**_** don't own Twilight, sucks but true!**

BPOV

"BELLA RUN!" she screams. "Yes Bella run. I love the chase." The man yells after me. "Make no mistake Bella I WILL FIND YOU!" I jerk awake, drenched in a cold sweat. The words still fresh in my mind.

I knew I was no longer in Phoenix. I've been traveling for a few days now, doing my best to keep a low profile. I keep my head down but eyes are constantly scanning the surrounding area. It's been working very well, not that it's a compliment on my ninja skills. No, most people pretend not to notice the homeless. No one wants a reminder of how harsh the world can be.

I didn't stop that first day. I ran for as long as my legs would let me. And when I felt like I couldn't go on my mind would drift to my mom and I would push through the pain. More than 24 hours later my legs finally gave out. I had stopped behind an old church to get out of the sun for awhile and my legs wouldn't let me up. Exhaustion won and I fell asleep between two old pews that had been put outside.

I woke a short time later and forced myself to get moving. I was too afraid to stay in one place longer than a few hours. I would find dumpsters, alleys, empty bathrooms; pretty much anything I could hide myself from people in; so I could catch a few hours rest before I would start out again.

Currently I'm in bathroom at an abandoned rest-stop. Ok think Bella, think. I know I have to find a way out of Arizona soon. He is here and he is looking for me. Who knows if he has anyone else keeping an eye out for me. I run a hand through my hair and start pacing the bathroom. Fuck why can't I think of anything! Why? My temper begins to rise as I turn and grab hold of the sink. I can feel the tears pooling in my eyes. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" I turn and kick the trash can over.

"GOD DAMN IT WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO! WHY THE FUCK AM I IN THIS MESS! I HATE YOU MOM! I HATE YOU DAD!" I start throwing anything I can get my hands on. I look up and catch a glance of myself in the mirror. Long brown hair, brown eyes, dirty from head to toe, my clothes (if you can even call these rags clothes) dirty, ripped, and way to big hanging off my 5'5 underfed frame. "I HATE YOU!" I scream at myself as I throw the trash can into the mirror.

I back up until I hit the wall and slide slowly down to the floor. I pull my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them slowly rocking my body back and forth. "I said I hate them. I….I… I" sobs take over my body. "I…I don't hate you. I love you. I miss you guys so much" If only we would have left sooner that night. If we did we would all be together still. My mind takes me back to that fateful night. I can remember it so clearly right now. My dad telling me that we were moving. That I would grow up in a small town, go to school and have friends. He said it was a beautiful place and I would love it.

Well dad I **will **love it. With a renewed purpose I now know what I'm going to do. I'm going to the place I should have been in for the last twelve years, with my family. I'm going to my new home. I'm going to Forks!

I push myself up and wince as I feel glass puncture my palm. Oh no, blood. I'm not good with blood. I hold my breath and rush over to the sink. I hold my hand under the water and begin to pull out the shards of glass. There are a few in so deep that I won't be able to get them out without tweezers. 'Oh well, I've had worse', I think as I grab a couple paper towels off the floor to act as a tourniquet.

Okay now that I know where I'm going the question is what state is it in and how am I going to get there. As a plan forms in my head I wash my face and exposed skin the best I can. I need to look somewhat presentable because, for the first time since we've been on the run, I'm going to a library. 

* * *

"Um…yeah I was…I was wondering if you could show me how to look something up on the computer" I mumble to the older woman sitting behind the desk. She looks to be in her late sixties or early seventies and is reading the newspaper. She glances up from the paper and her eyes widen as she takes my appearance in. I know what I look like and just hope that she doesn't kick me out before I get the information I need. My mother and I have been thrown out of places before we even had the chance to utter a single word.

"Sorry dear what was that" she asks. "I was hoping you would help me. I need to look up a few things on the computer and I don't know how." I say as I look down at my feet. "I won't stay long. I promise. I just need to find out a few things then I will leave right away. Please miss". She looks at me for a few seconds then glances at the computers. "Well of course dear. Follow me" Instant relief washes over me. She's not kicking me out! She's actually going to help me!

"Ok dear what did you need to look up?" she asks as we take a seat in front of the computer. I hesitate for a second. "Um well….My dad and mom moved to Forks and I don't know what state it's in." I can't tell the truth. She would have to call the cops and they would put me in some kind of state home. She looks at me for a moment before she turns and types it in. "Well dear, it seems Forks is located in Washington. Anything else?"she asks.

"Um how far is that from here?" I don't even know where here is but I can't say that. "Let's see….Flagstaff to Forks is about 1,492 miles." Holy Shit! That's going to take me forever to walk to. "Can you tell me how much a bus ride would cost?" I've found a few dollars over the past few days. I have close to nine bucks to my name. I was going to buy something to eat tonight but it looks like I need to start saving.

"The closest the bus goes is Port Angeles. It's about 56 miles away from Forks. There is a bus leaving at 5:45am. It's about $200." My mouth dropped open. Two hundred dollars to get there! It took me over two days to find what I have now. "Oh well thank you very much for your time and help. I'm just going to use the bathroom if that's okay? I promise I'll leave right after."

She looks at me and I can see the pity in her eyes as she smiles at me. "The bathroom is down that hall and on the right. Are you ok dear?" I nod" Yes thank you" I stand up and make my way towards the bathroom, willing myself not to break down and cry in front of everyone.

Once I'm in the bathroom I lock myself in a stall and the tears I've manage to keep at bay pour down my face. Why when I was finally happy does the real world have to smack me in the face? Why can't one simple thing go my way? I dry my eyes with my sleeves. Okay Bella, enough with the pity party. It's not going to solve a thing. Time for a new plan of attack.

I decide that the only way to get there will be walking over the next few months. I can save money I find on the way to buy clothes that fit and shoes without holes. God if my shoes are in this bad of shape now wait till I walk 1,500 miles! Stop Bella. Think on the bright side of things. Ha! What bright side? Have you been paying attention for the last twelve years? I must be going crazy, I'm arguing with myself now!

I wash my face and mentally prepare myself for the long road ahead. A giggle escapes my lips as the truth of my statement sinks in. Yep, definitely going crazy! As I step out of the bathroom I am startled by the librarian leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I'm leaving now." As I turn to leave she grabs my hand. "Child, I don't know what you've been through but I know it's something big." I take a deep breath as she continues to talk. "I'm sorry that such a beautiful young women is stuck in such a condition. My son moved away after he and his father got into a fight. I haven't spoken to him in fifteen years. The last time I did it was to tell him his father had passed away. He didn't come home." She pauses a moment to collect herself.

"He is married with three kids and has a few grandkids now. I'm a great grandma, and I've never met them. I know he doesn't hate me. I know he didn't hate his father. I think I remind him of what he wishes he could take back. I…I know what it's like to live in a life you wish you could change." she stops to dab her eyes with a tissue. She hands me one. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"I wish everyday that I put my foot down. Made them stop acting like immature babies. If I had maybe…." She shakes her head and blows her nose into her tissue. "I'm so sorry dear. I've never told anyone about that. You see my son is my only family and after my husband passed I was a bit of a shut in. For about a year I didn't do anything or see anyone. Then one day I realized that Marvin wouldn't want me to mourn for so long. He was a very happy go lucky person. He would have dragged my ass…excuse the language dear….out of bed and made me go dancing or something crazy like that." She smiles, obviously lost in her memories of Marvin.

"Well I've always loved books and so many people come here, it was a natural choice to work here. It's a win-win situation. Do something I love and begin to move on with my life." She takes both my hands in hers and looks me in the eyes. "I have so much and no one to share with, I'm asking as a favor to me please let me help you. I want you to go home. Get away from whatever it is here. Please let me help you."

I couldn't believe my ears. She wants to help me. A complete stranger. "I couldn't let you do that it's..." "I want to. Like I said I have no one so I want to see my money help someone who truly needs it. And you my dear need a good meal right now." She cuts me off with a laugh. "My shift is over so lets get some food in you and see about that bus ticket huh?" she drops one of my hands and begins to pull me towards the doors. She stops suddenly and asks "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Bella, my name is Bella. I don't know how to thank you!" Tears still running down my cheeks. "Well Bella, there is no need too" she said wiping my tears away "I'm Shirley. Let's go!"

After we left the library Shirley took me to an all you can eat restaurant. I have never seen so much food in my life. She pushed me in and told me she wanted me at least ten pounds heavier before we left. I can honestly say I feel like I doubled that. We were in the restaurant for three hours! I can't remember that last time I had a hot meal. We got quite a few looks from people while we were there but Shirley either didn't care or didn't notice. She is truly a godsend.

After we ate she said she had to stop at a store. She dragged me in and told me to pick anything I wanted. To say I was speechless would be the understatement of the year. She told me to get at least seven outfits and a few pairs of shoes. She also told me I had to get a good weather resistant coat and that I wouldn't be allowed to leave without one. Confused by her stance on this she admitted that she had done a little research on Forks while I was in the bathroom at the library. Forks is one of the rainiest places in the United States.

After the store she took me back to her home and told me to shower and throw away the rags that I was wearing. The shower felt incredible. I haven't had an actual shower in a little over a month. Sink baths would never compare to the waterfall of hot water that is a shower. When I got out she told me that she would be dropping me off at the bus station at about 5am, which was a little over five hours away.

The time flew by so fast. I can't believe how much my life has changed in less than twelve hours. I will be on my way to Forks in just a few short hours. On my way to a new life, a fresh start. I guess I got caught up in my thoughts and drifted off because in what felt like no time Shirley was gently shaking me awake.

I smile at her as she comes into focus. "Well dear it's time to get you on that bus so you can get home." She had packed my new clothes in a small suitcase and loaded it in her car while I had been asleep. After we arrived at the station and my ticket is bought, she grabs my hand and led me to a bench. We sit hand in hand while waiting for my bus to arrive.

"Bella, I know I've only known you a day, but I'm gonna miss you sweetheart." She pulled me into a hug. I couldn't stop my tears. She has helped me more than she will ever know. Not only with the food, clothes, and a bus ticket, but she's helping me start over and get away from that man.

"Shirley, would it be ok if I wrote to you once I get settled? You know keep in contact?" I asked her once my sobbing had subsided. "I don't want to lose you. You are truly an angel on earth." She looks at me, tears making her eyes shine. "Bella dear I would love that! Oh your bus is loading" she takes my hand again and walks me to the bus door. "Before I forget there is an envelope in your bag. Don't open it until the bus pulls away okay?" "Okay Shirley. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart." I hug her one last time and climb onto the bus. As the bus begins to pulls away I take one last look at my savior and wave goodbye.

A few hours into my journey I remember the envelope and reach into my bag to retrieve it. I open it and immediately tears are rolling down my face again. Inside is a grand in cash and a few gift cards to fast food places with a note attached saying 'I didn't want you to worry about spending the cash on food during your trip. Eat up you skinny skinny girl!'

I hug the envelope to my chest and lean back in my chair truly relaxing for the first time since my birthday. I have a suitcase full of clothes, Shirley's address, the picture of my parents and money to get me started in my new home. Home. I like the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 'You like me! You really like me!' **** Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, added me to their favorites, or put my story on alert! If I could give each of you a big hug, I would! No bata, mistakes are mine but Twilight is not…boo on that!**

BPOV 

**Welcome To Port Angeles!**

Two days later the excitement that has been building since I left Arizona triples as we pass the sign announcing our arrival. But as quickly as it comes, it vanishes just as fast with a single thought of my mom.

For the past two days I've thought of nothing but her. I know in my heart she has to be dead. Call it intuition or a sixth sense. I know she wouldn't tell me to run if there was a chance we could still be together. I feel like a coward for running like I did. I know she told me too, but it doesn't ease my guilt. I take solace knowing that if she is gone, she and my father are together again. Two halves of one soul reunited.

I wipe the tears from my eyes as the bus driver announces the end of the line. "Well folks our time together is over. The local time is 2:35pm with the temperature sitting at a beautiful 68 degrees. If you are catching a connecting bus please see inside for arrival times and terminal numbers. Welcome to Washington, I hope you brought your umbrellas!" He laughs at his own joke as he opens the door.

I wait as calmly as possible until all the other riders have departed before I gather my bag and head towards the front of the bus. As I step off the wind picks up and I clutch my coat to me.

"This is 68 degrees?" I mutter to myself as I make my way towards the terminal. All the moisture in the air must make it feel colder than it actually is.

My mother always made sure when we traveled it was to places that were warm, particularly with a dry climate. I can see why now. I don't think we would have survived well as we did living on the streets here.

I silently thank god again for Shirley. With the money she gave me I should be able to rent a room for at least a week. Hopefully during that time I'll be able to find work. Winter will be here sooner rather than later and I don't want to be on the streets when it hits. If it feels like this in late September I hate to think what December, January, and February feel like.

I step into the bus station to decide my next move. Shirley said it was still a bit of a journey to Forks from here. I glance out the window and see taxies waiting lined up near the bus station. Should I spend some money on a ride or walk? While debating the pros and cons of each method I get my answer in the form of rain. Taxi. Definitely taxi.

I pull my hood up and leave the station, slowly jogging over to the line of cars. "Hi. Can you take me to Forks please?" I ask the man leaning against the taxi closest to the door. "Sure thing sweetheart." He winks at me as he pulls the back door open. Ugh gross. Why did I have to ask the creepy one? I roll my eyes at my inner monolog and climb into the backseat.

The first fifteen minutes were spent in an awkward silence. Maybe I had imagined the wink. I didn't sleep very well on the bus ride; maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.

"So why is such a hottie like you goin' to Forks? You should stay here. Forks is boring. I could show you a good time here!" He wiggles his eyebrows at me through the rearview mirror. Fuck. My. Life. He is a creep!

"I…No thank you. I'm actually on my way to see my boyfriend."I rattle off the first thing that pops into my head.

"Boyfriend huh? Why didn't he give you a ride then?" he asks while staring at me. I want to demand he pull over and let me out but I don't know where I am or if I'll be able to find another taxi, so I bite my tongue and try to keep my voice steady as I answer him.

"I'm surprising him. He didn't think I could make it." Please stop talking to me, please stop talking to me.

"Oh well if you were my lady I'd give you a ride whenever you wanted!" With another wink he looks back at the road. Note to self have him drop you off in a public place, a very public place.

For the rest of the trip I can feel his eyes on me every now and then but I don't dare make eye contact with him again. Instead I focus on the beautiful view. My parents would've loved it here.

As soon as I see the 'Welcome to Forks' sign I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. As we drive down what seems like the main road in town I have him pull off at a diner I see.

"Well sweetheart that will be $157.50" He turns around to face me as he speaks.

"Wow I didn't think it would cost that much." I say as I pull out the envelope.

"Well I could think of another way to make us even." He looks me up and down and proceeds to lick his lips. I throw $160 at him and jump out of the taxi.

I steadily walk towards the diner as if I've been here a million times. As I push the door open I hear the taxi pull away. I take a quick glance back at the retreating car and breathe a sigh of relief. I turn back towards the diner and instantly notice that I've become the center of attention.

A pretty girl with long dark hair and glasses approaches me. "Hi I'm Angela. Welcome to Forks diner would you like a booth or would you like to sit at the counter?"

"Um a booth?" it comes out as a question.

"Sure thing. Follow me." She giggles as she leads me to a booth in the corner. "Here's a menu, can I get you a drink while you decided?"

"I'll just have a glass of water, thank you." While looking over the menu I hear the door open and loud laughter filters in. I look up just as a large group walks in.

The first one through the door is a short girl with black hair in a pixie cut. She is incredibly beautiful. I don't know a lot about fashion but I can tell that her clothes didn't come from the same place mine did. She has on a bright pink shirt with a black vest over it, black skinny jeans, and pink stiletto boots.

I've never worn heels before but with my ability to trip on dust I can say without a doubt that I would end up in the hospital with a broken ankle.

Attached to the girl's hand is a tall blonde girl. She looks like she could be on the cover of a magazine. Her hair falls just below her shoulders and she is wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with a short jean skirt, and yellow heels. Her legs look like they go on for miles!

I look down at my own clothing, a long sleeve dark blue shirt, dark fitted jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. I mentally shrug, I like my outfit. It's not as fancy or expensive as theirs but they're mine. The thought makes me smile.

The source of the loud laughter follows the blonde in. The guy is HUGE. He looks to be about 6'4, has short brown slightly curly hair and is extremely muscular. He is very good looking. The blonde girl turns and grabs his hand and he smiles at her. He has dimples! Wow he just went from intimidating to a teddy bear in two seconds flat.

Right behind him is a slightly shorter blonde guy. He is handsome and lean but you can tell he is still muscular. I wonder if he's related to the blonde girl, they look very similar. He turns and yells something to someone in the parking lot as Angela sets my water down.

"You ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?" she asks.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich with fries please" I say as I hand her back the menu.

"Coming right up. Oh hey guys! Alice, Rosalie you look great! When did you go shopping? You want your regular table?" She asks the group.

"Thanks Angela! Rose and I went last weekend. We were going to ask if you wanted to go but you were off being super tutor for those bratty twins. I don't know how you have the patience. I babysat them once and once was enough!" the short girl answers her with a giant smile. Angela laughs as she leads them to the booth next to the one I'm sitting in.

"I'm just getting a jump start on my career. You're not always going to like the ones you teach. Its good practice" She says with a smile. "Usual drinks all around? Is Edward coming today?"

"Yeah. He had to run across the street to the book store for something. He'll be in soon. Thanks Angela." The blonde, Rosalie, answers.

I turn and look out the window trying my best not to eavesdrop on the group. I can't get over how green and alive everything is here. My mind begins to wonder as the rain picks up again. If we had made it here twelve years ago, would I have been a part of that group?

Compared to them I'm a bit of a plain Jane, but I'm no ugly duckling. I know I'm too thin, casualty of not knowing when or if your next meal is coming, but my mom told me everyday how beautiful I am. Even when I didn't feel pretty, covered in week's worth of grime, my mom would make a point to list all of my qualities.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts as Angela sets my dinner down. "Here you go. Sorry about the wait. The hospital staff called in their order right before you got here and we're a bit short staffed at the moment."

"Oh that's not a problem. Are you looking for help? I'm new to town and could really use a job." I say as my stomach begins to growls at the smell of my dinner. I haven't eaten since yesterday at breakfast. I was too afraid to get off the bus the first day. Afraid it would leave without me or that the man would be waiting for me.

The further we got from Phoenix the more I was able to relax. When we stopped yesterday morning to refuel the driver said we had about an hour before the bus would leave. I was so hungry at that point I jumped out of my seat and headed straight to the McDonalds'. Once I had my breakfast sandwich, hash browns, and OJ I ran back to the bus and devoured my meal.

"I can ask my manager for you. What's your name?" Angela asked, stirring me from my thoughts.

"Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." I said. The moment my name left my lips I wondered if I made a mistake. My mom didn't get a job because she couldn't use her name. Could he find me if I use mine?

"Well Bella, welcome to town! Eat up and I'll talk to my manager." As she walked away a boy with overly gelled blonde hair and a baby face slid in across from me.

"Hey good looking. What's your name?" he asks. I sit there slightly dumbfounded. "Hello? Anyone home?" he asks waving his hands in my face.

"Um yeah. Sorry. What did you need?" I ask him.

"Well I was just coming over to say hi to the new chick. You know being neighborly?" he leans back. "I'm Mike. Mike Newton. My parents own Newton's Sporting Goods." He's says as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Everyone shops there. We basically run this town." He grins.

"Nice to know" I say as I pick up a fry.

"So when do you start school?" he asks as he stares at me.

"I don't. I'm homeschooled" It's not a complete lie. My mom taught me how to read, write, and do basic math. She taught me everything.

"Oh…well that's cool. I'll just have to take you out to see you then." He winks and I look at him like he's lost his mind.

"Thanks, but no thanks Mike." Who does this arrogant asshole think he is?

"Oh girl, don't shut a brother down like that" he puts on a puppy dog face. And I laugh. Loudly.

"Did you really just say that?" I laugh again and his face turns bright red. I look around and see that almost everyone is looking at us.

"What? You think you're too good for me? Come on babe, I can take you places you've never been before" he smirks.

"If you're done, um, 'spitting your game' at me I would like to finish my dinner." Where did this Bella come from? I don't normally speak up. I've learned you can get hurt for doing that.

"Holy Shit! That was priceless!" The big guy with the dimples says as he and the rest of the group burst into laughter.

"Look here bitch." Mike abruptly stops when a hand comes down on his shoulder.

"I believe the lady said she would like to eat now Mike. Why don't you head on back to your table and leave her alone." I look up only to be met with the most incredibly gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

The first thing I notice about him are his eyes. They are a rich emerald green. I could stare into those eyes for hours. My eyes sweep over the rest of his face as he pulls Mike up and out of the booth. He has wild bronze hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed, plump kissable lips and a strong defined jaw line.

Kissable lips? God Bella, get a grip! He hasn't even said a word to you and you're already making out with him in your mind. Times like this I'm glad people can't read minds.

"Sorry about him. I'm Edward Cullen." He extends his hand towards me. As soon as I take it I feel a spark that shoots through my whole body. I pull my hand back and look at it. I wonder if he felt that too.

"Bella Swan. Thank you for the help Edward." I say as he gives me the most breathtaking smile.

"You were handling him on your own, I just sped things along. Enjoy your dinner Bella." I watch as he heads towards the booth next to mine and sits down with his friends. His shirt clings to him, wet from the rain outside. His body is well defined. Not overly so but just the right amount. In my eyes he is perfection.

I finish my dinner, trying my hardest not to look at Edward again. I don't need to be known as the creepy new girl who stares and drools at the hot guy. I roll my eyes at my train of thought and decide it's time to find a place to stay. The rain has stopped and I hope it holds off until I can find the motel.

I grab my bag and head towards the register to pay. Angela looks up from her school book and hops off the counter to ring me up. "How was everything Bella?"

"It was great. Thanks." I hand her the money. "Did you get a chance to ask your manager?" I ask as she hands me my change.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. I did and we aren't at the moment. I'm sorry. He said with school back in session we won't need anyone until closer to the holidays." She frowns as she apologizes again.

"That's okay. Thanks for asking for me Angela. Is there a motel in town?" I ask as disappointment hits me.

"Yeah. It's about a mile or so down the road." I thank her again as I hand her a tip.

I can feel Mike's eyes on me as I start towards the exit. There are two girls sitting beside him who openly glare at me as I pass their table. 'You can have him' I think as I step out into the chilly night.

The motel was, like Angela said, a mile down the road. It didn't take long to get there, which I was grateful for. My exhaustion was catching up and I was looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed.

"Hello. Checking in?" the older woman sitting behind the desk asks as I step into the small lobby.

"Yes please. How much is it a night?" I ask her.

"It's $86 a night for a regular room. Did you want to check in? We have plenty rooms available" I nod and she pulls out some paperwork.

"Just fill this out and I'll take you to your room." She hands me the registration forms. She doesn't ask for an ID or a credit card and I thank my lucky stars she didn't. I hand her back the forms and the $86 when I'm done.

"Okay everything seems to be in order. If you choose to stay another night come see us to pay. If you don't checkout before 11am you will be charged for another night. Follow me dear." She grabs a key from behind her and leads me to my room.

"Alright, if you need anything please let me know. I'm Mrs. Cope by the way. Have a goodnight." With that she closes my door.

I drop my bag and launch myself onto the bed. My bed. I lay back and stare up at the ceiling smiling. When I feel myself begin to doze off, I sit up so I can figure out how long I can stay here.

I pull my money out and do a quick count. I have $825 left. I shouldn't have spent so much on one dinner. 'You know better than that' I scold myself. After doing the math I figure out I can stay here for eight more days and still have $51 left to buy food.

I yawn and stretch out on the bed. Tomorrow I will begin my search for work. I should be able to find something….Right? I don't want to think about what I'll do if I don't. As I begin to drift off, green invades my mind. The trees as they sway in the breeze, the moss that covers the trunks, those eyes.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello All! I get so giddy every time I see a new follower, review, or favorite! Thank you all for reading! On with the show!  
Twilight is not mine.**

**BPOV**

He gently cups my cheek as he leans forward. My eyes drift close and I anticipate the moment his lips will touch mine. His hand moves down my cheek and lands on my neck. His grip begins to tighten. My eyes pop open and the green eyes I was expecting have been replaced by menacing black ones.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I told you I'd find you. Did you really think I'd forget?" He whispers in my ear.

I wake up screaming, drenched in sweat. My legs tangled in the blankets as I topple out of bed. My eyes dart around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary.

''It was a nightmare Bella, only a nightmare.'' I tell myself as I stand up and head towards the bathroom.

I peal out of my clothes and start the shower. I step in and begin to relax as I let the hot water wash my nightmare away. I stay under the spray until the water runs cool and the details from my nightmare become less and less clear.

After my shower I get dressed in the nicest top and jeans I own and attempt to fix my hair. This proves to be rather difficult without a proper brush. I'm just glad the hotel provided a mini comb. I give myself one last glance in the mirror as I pull on my coat and set off for the lobby. It's empty when I arrive.

"Mrs. Cope?" I call out and an older man steps out from the back.

"Oh hello you must be Bella. I'm Mr. Cope. My wife and I own this motel." He reaches out to shake my hand.

"Hello sir. I was just coming to pay for tonight." I say as I hand him the money. He does a quick count and hands me a receipt

"Alright dear you're all set. Have a good day." He waves as he disappears into the back again. I pull my hood up, give myself a mental pep talk, and set off towards the nearest store.

I spend all day looking for work. I stop at every store, making sure I leave no stone unturned. Hardly anyone is hiring, they all say something similar to what Angela said at the diner. School in session which means less everyday business but check back near the holidays. A few of them suggested I try Port Angeles.

The few places that are hiring handed me applications and said to bring it back once it was filled in. Looking them over made me realize I wasn't going to be able to get a job easily. I don't have an address to put down let alone a photo ID. Despair was beginning to set in.

While heading back to the motel I decide to stop by the grocery store to pick up a few things. I grab a cart and head in, picking up things that will fill my stomach on a low budget. I grab crackers, peanut butter, little cups of microwaveable macaroni and cheese, and some bottled water.

I'm heading towards the registers when I notice the two girls who were sitting with Mike walk in. They see me and lean in to whisper to each other. ''This can't be good'' I mutter as accidentally push my cart into the person in front of me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I ramble out an apology.

The woman I hit with my cart just laughs it off. "Not a problem sweetheart. My niece does it all the time."

I look up at her and the first thing I notice are her eyes. They look just like the ones I dreamed about last night. My eyes sweep over the rest of her and I notice that she is very beautiful and dressed impeccably well.

"Are you new to town? I don't believe I've seen you before. Do you go to school with my son?" She smiles at me.

"Yes ma'am, I'm new to town. I just moved here yesterday." I tell her as a very handsome man walks up and puts his arm around her waist. He's a whole head taller than her with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Seeing them together confirms that these must be Edward's parents. He is a 50/50 split of his parents. What is it with this town and beautiful people? Is it in the water?

"Please call me Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle. Are your parents with you? I would love to meet them." She asks, her eyes darting around.

"No ma'am...I mean Esme." I correct myself as she gives me a look. "I…I'm…we just needed a few things."

"Oh, well that's okay. I would love to get together with them soon. It's always nice meeting new people." She smiles at me again.

"I will mention it to them." I say trying to maintain my composure. I can already tell my mom would've loved Esme. I can picture them together, giggling as they gossip like teenagers. I look down so they won't notice as my eyes begin to water.

"Well I should get going before they think I'm lost. It was very nice too meet you Esme, Carlisle." I say as I head towards the checkout.

"You too Bella! Hope to see you around soon" she says as she and Carlisle head toward the produce section.

I get into line and notice a stationary kit in the clearance bin near the register. I pick it up and add it to my purchases. I need to write Shirley a letter soon, let her know I arrived safely and thank her again for all she did for me. I pay for my items and head back towards the motel.

I'm about two blocks away when I hear footsteps closing in behind me. Someone roughly shoves me from behind and I stumble to the ground, landing hard on my hands and knees. The pain in my left wrist is instantaneous.

"Hey! Get back here!" I hear someone yell from across the street. A few moments later they grab my elbow and help me stand. I look up to see it's the short girl from the diner, Alice I believe her name is.

"Those bitches! Are you okay?" She asks as she bends down to pick up my bags for me.

"I think so. Thanks." She glances down at the wrist I'm holding against my chest.

"I'm Alice Brandon. Can I see your wrist…?" she trails off.

"Bella." I say as I hold out my arm. She gently takes it and examines it.

"Well Bella I'm no doctor, yet, but I think it might be fractured." She lets go and I quickly pull it back to my body.

"Come on. I'll take you to the hospital." She starts to head back across the street carrying my bags.

"NO!" I yell, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I can't go to the hospital. I um, I can't afford it." I mumble looking down at my feet. Its embarrassing admitting you can't afford something as simple as a doctor's visit when you possibly have a broken bone.

"Oh, well at least let me take you to see my Uncle. He's a doctor and he doesn't bill my friends." My eyes snap up at the word friend. I've never had a friend besides my mom.

"Friends? But you don't even know me." I feel close to tears again. At least if I start to cry now I could blame it on the pain.

"Yes friends. I can already tell that you and I are going to be best friends Bella. Don't doubt me." She says with a smile and heads towards her car. "Coming?" she calls noticing I haven't moved.

I cross the street and climb into her car. "Buckle up Bella. I'm not exactly known for driving the speed limit" she giggles as she speeds off.

"My Uncle lives on the edge of town. It takes about twenty to get there. How do you feel?" She asks keeping her eyes on the road.

"I'm okay. You really don't have to go to all this trouble for me." She glances over for a moment before she focuses back on the road.

True to her word about twenty minutes later she turns off the main road and heads down a dirt path. As we come around a bend my eyes widen at the sight before me. A huge three-story home with a wraparound porch sits in the middle of the woods.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Alice says as she turns her car off. "My Aunt is a world famous architect. She has even designed for royalty!" She steps out and heads towards the front door.

I get out of the car and follow her up the stairs. She opens the front door and dances across the threshold. I stand on the porch unsure if I should follow her in or not.

"Bella aren't you coming in?" She calls from inside. I wipe my feet on the welcome mat, step in and shut the door as quietly as I can.

When I turn around I think my jaw actually hits the floor. The foyer has a giant chandelier that sparkles like it's made up of thousands of diamonds and the marble flooring is so polished it only adds to the sparkle effect. I feel like I just stepped into a fancy hotel, but it somehow still has a homey feel to it. There is a big round table in the center with a vase full of fresh flowers. Alice grabs my good hand and pulls me into the next room.

The room is gigantic. On one end of the room there are two big white couches, a glass coffee table sits in-between them, the biggest TV I have ever seen, and a big fireplace with so much detail carved into the stone. The other side of the room holds a shiny black grand piano and a table that could easily seat twenty or more.

The back wall of the room is completely made of glass and as Alice leads me towards the table I can see why. The view is phenomenal. Mountains and trees as far as the eye can see. Just based off the view alone I can see why her Aunt is in such high demand.

"Bella take a seat and I'll go find the good Doctor." I sit down as she leaves the room. My eyes take in every detail of the room. It's spectacular. I zone out while admiring the view again but snap back when I hear someone clear their throat. I look around my eyes nearly pop out when I see Edward leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello again Bella." He says, his velvety voice wrapping around me. He pushes off the doorframe and sits down across from me. I look down as I feel the blush rise in my cheeks. I hear a soft laugh and look up to find him staring at me.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" How are you?! What the fuck Bella! His soft laugh rings out again.

"I'm good. How is your wrist? Alice said you were pushed." He looks at the wrist I'm still holding close to my body. "Is that blood on your shirt?" he sounds pissed.

I look down and see a bit of blood. I guess I scraped my hands worse than I thought when I hit the ground. "It's okay. I really hate to bother Alice's Uncle. Especially at his home."

"My father won't mind." He says as Carlisle and Esme step into the room. I should have guessed this was his house.

"Bella dear what happened?" Esme asks as she sits next to me.

"I fell." I say as Carlisle crosses the room and asks to see my wrist.

Edward leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. "Alice said Jessica and Lauren Stanley pushed her from behind."

"Well Bella, the good news is it's not broken. Bad news you'll need to wear a brace for a few weeks. Edward will you please grab one from my office?" Carlisle says as he flips my hand over looking at my palm.

"Bella how long have you had these shards of glass in your palms?" Carlisle questions me as soon as Edward is out of the room. He looks up from my hands. "I can tell it's not from today."

I'm hesitant to tell, afraid he'll call the cops or something. I know my delayed response isn't helping me. I sigh and tell him. "Over a week or so Sir."

"Bella, Please call me Carlisle." He looks at his wife and releases my hands. "I'm going to go get my tools set up. We need to get the glass out and clean it before it becomes infected." He stands and leaves the room.

"Well Bella, looks like you're joining us for dinner." Esme says with a smile as she heads toward the kitchen. "Hope you like chicken parmesan!" 

* * *

An hour later I'm sitting in Dr. Cullen's office as he pulls the last shards out of my hands. "Well Bella, I think that's it." He says as he drops the last piece of glass onto the tray.

"Thank you Carlisle. My hands feel a lot better now." I say as he wraps them up.

"You're welcome dear." He says as Alice pops her head in the door.

"Esme says dinner is ready and everyone is waiting on you two. If Emmett doesn't eat soon he said and I quote 'I'll waste away to nothing! Is that what Dr. C wants? For me to waste away?'" She rolls her eyes. "And he says Rose and I are drama queens."

Carlisle lets out an easy laugh. "Bella go ahead with Alice, I just need to clean up. Tell Esme to serve before I have another patient on my hands."

Alice takes my hand and pulls me through the hallway. "Alice, I just want to thank you again for helping me." She stops and turns towards me.

"No need to thank me. Like I said you and I are going to be best friends." She smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Now come on I'm starving!"

We turn the corner and I am shocked to see so many people. The whole group from yesterday is here along with three couples around Esme and Carlisle's age.

"Bella I would like you to meet my boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, and their parents Charlotte and Lieutenant General Peter Hale." They nod as she continues with the introductions. "This is Emmett and his parentsBree and Riley McCarty." They show off their dimples as they smile at me. "And last but certainly not least my parents, Victoria and James Brandon! Everyone this is Bella!"

Embarrassed by all the attention I mumble out a hello and feel my cheeks heat. Thankfully, Dr. Cullen walks in and claps his hands together. "Well, shall we eat?"

I follow everyone else toward the table, feeling like I'm intruding on a family event. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I trip over my own feet. Just as I begin to fall two strong arms wrap around me.

"Careful Bella." Edward says lowly. "I don't think you want to take another trip to my dad's office this soon."I feel my blush come back as he puts his hand on my lower back and guides me to my seat. When we get there he pulls my chair out for me. I sit down quickly and look at my plate.

When I hear everyone begin to eat and talk to each other I risk a glance at Edward. He is sitting across from me talking to Jasper. As if he knows my eyes are on him, he looks my way. The smile he gives me is breathtaking.

"What do you think Bella? Will you?" Alice turns to me.

"I'm sorry what?" I didn't even realize she was talking to me. She glances over at Edward, then back to me.

"I was just asking if you wanted to come shopping with us tomorrow. We are going to pick out our Halloween costumes and could use your opinion. " She laughs.

"Sure Alice. I would love too." She bounces in her seat.

"Great!" she says as she turns back towards her mom and beings to talk about ideas for her costume.

As I pick up my fork and begin to eat, I take another peek at Edward. He is deep in conversation with his dad. I look back down at my dinner, I don't want to be caught staring again.

I have a feeling it's going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Words can't express how much I appreciate your kind words, favs, and follows! They absolutely make my day **** Quick question for my readers…Did anyone get a chance to see 'The Rover' while it was in theatres? The movie was hauntingly beautiful. The performances stuck with me for weeks. I saw it twice. Robert needs an Oscar! He was brilliant!  
Wait…Wait! Twilight isn't mine? When the F did this happen?**

BPOV

"So I'll pick you up here at noon?" Alice asks as she drops me off in town.

I had her bring me back to where we met. I told her that my parents had the house key and left me in town to explore while they went to Port Angeles to look for work. I hate that I was starting our friendship off with lies, but it's necessary.

"Okay Alice. Thank you for everything and please thank Dr. and Mrs. Cullen again for dinner." I say as I step out of the car, grabbing my groceries as I do.

"See you tomorrow!" She waves and pulls away.

I think back to the wonderful night I had as I turn the corner and head towards the motel. The great dinner, the wonderful company, the lively conversations, the beautiful house, making plans with my friends…Edward.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror when I step into my room. I look so happy. I feel happy. The thought alone makes my smile double in size. I grab my stationary kit from the bag and sit down at the small desk.

Before I know it, hours have passed and I have written Shirley a sixteen page letter. I slip it into an envelope, set the alarm, and crawl into bed, completely exhausted from my long day.

_"Bella sweetheart, we're going to be late!" My dad yells up the stairs. "Good god Renee, the child is just like you!" He chuckles._

_"Don't be an asshole Charlie." My mom smacks his arm and leans in for a kiss._

_"MOMMY SAID A BAD WORD!" I yell as I race down the stairs. "I found my shoe daddy. It was under my bed."_

_I lose my footing on the last step and fall into my dad's arms. "You always catch me! You're such a good daddy!" I tell him as I kiss his cheek. He laughs as we head out the door._

_"Mommy, Daddy, will JJ be there?" I ask as we get in the car. "I miss him." They look at each other before my dad turns back to look at me._

_"No baby. JJ can't come around anymore." He says before he turns back around and starts the car._

_"Why daddy? He is a lot of fun. He does the monkey dance for me!" I say with a giggle._

_"JJ had to leave baby." My mom says as she grabs dad's hand._

_"Oh, well I hope he comes to see us soon." I say as I sit back in my seat. My parents look at each other again_.

I sit up as my alarm goes off. I haven't had a dream about my parents in a long time. Nightmares yes, dreams no. I shut the alarm off and head towards the bathroom to get ready. The details of the dream slipping further and further away with every step I take. Who was JJ?

An hour later my nerves are getting the best of me as I check the time again. All these years I've dreamed of friendship, of a normal life. I don't want to mess this up. I grab my letter to Shirley, my money, and head out the door.

I make a quick stop by the office to pay for tonight and drop my letter in the mail. When I turn the corner Alice waiting for me. "Bella!" she yells and runs to me.

"I'm so excited! Halloween around here is a BIG deal! Edward and his parents always host a big bash. The adults do a fund raising thing and we have an awesome party!" she grabs my hands and pulls me towards a big red SUV. I see Jasper waiting for us in front of it.

"Alice, darlin' don't scare the poor girl." Jasper says as he pulls her into his arms. She instantly relaxes against him. "Bella." He nods his head at me and opens the back door. I climb in and say hello to Rose and Emmett who are sitting in the far back seat as Alice hops in behind me.

Edward turns around and our eyes lock. "Hello again Bella." He gives me his dazzling smile.

"Edward." I shyly smile back.

"Alright me hearties! Lets get this show on the road, I've gots me a pirate costume to buy!" Emmett exclaims in an over the top pirate accent. "Edward remember, while Ye be drivin', eyes on the road and not Bella's treasure chest."

My mouth drops open and my face feels like it's on fire. I hear a loud smack and turn to see Rose's hand as it leaves the back of Emmett's head. "Damn that hurt! I always forget how hard you hit!" he rubs the back of his head.

"Really Emmett? Really? That's how you welcome Bella to the group?" Jasper says as I face forward peeking up at Edward.

Edward salutes him and gives me a quick wink. "Aye Aye Captain Dumbass!" He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. Everyone is still laughing as we head out of Forks.

* * *

"Bella, what do you think of this one?" Rose asks as she spins around in knee-high stiletto boots and a thigh-length baby blue and black pirate costume.

"That one is my favorite so far. Really brings out your blue eyes." I say as she looks in the mirror again.

"I agree with Bella. That's the one Rose! Emmett will be drooling all night!" Alice says as she adjusts the red wig on her head.

Emmett and Rose have decided to go as pirates, under the condition that Emmett stops the pirate talk, and Alice and Jasper have picked Captain America and Black Widow from the Avengers. I don't know who they are but Alice looks fabulous! She is in a skintight black bodysuit with knee-high stiletto boots and a long red curly wig. Apparently boots are required for Halloween if you're a woman.

"Oh yeah, we are sexy beasts! Those men of ours will be tripping over their tongues!" Alice laughs as she pulls Rose into a hug.

I can't help but feel a little jealous seeing them in their costumes. I'm sure my parents must have taken me trick-or-treating in my first four years of life, but I have no memories, no pictures, and no one left to tell me if they did and what I was.

"Bella, aren't you going to look for something?" Rose says as she sits next to me and unzips her shoes.

"Not this year." I hope next year I can join in. It would be nice to be able to put on a whole new look, be a different person for one night. It would be like Cinderella. Maybe that's who I'll go as next year.

"But Bella you have to!" Alice says as she emerges from the dressing room. "You can't be the only one at the party not in costume." I smile at her realizing I have just been, I think, invited to my first party.

"Wish I could Alice, but…uh…my parents are still looking for jobs and I haven't had any luck in that department either, so money is a bit tight right now. But I would still like to come, if that's okay?" I ask her as she and Rose gather their purchases and we head towards the checkout.

"Of course you can still come, costume or no costume!" she gives me a hug. "Now, let's pay for this shit, grab the boys, and get some late lunch!"

"Did someone say lunch? Cause I'm fucking starving!" Emmett wraps his arms around Rose and kisses her neck. I turn away, not wanting to intrude on their moment and see Edward holding a shopping bag waiting on the rest of us. I take a deep breath and walk over to stand with him.

"I see you found something." I say nodding towards his bag. "What are you dressing up as?"

"I'm not telling. Alice is the only one who has seen it and she said I look, quote, 'hotter than normal'. Scary words, seeing as they come from my cousin." He laughs and looks over at me. "You'll just have to come to the party to see." He smiles. "So will you? Come to my party?"

An invitation…from Edward no less! I smile back at him "Well you always look hot to me, so I can't wait to see what you picked!" I slap my hand over my mouth. Did I just say that out loud?! His soft laughter is my answer. Yes Bella. Yes you did. My face heats up yet again.

"Bella, your blush, just like the rest of you is very beautiful." Edwards says as he pulls my hand away from my mouth.

"Lunch time kiddies!" Emmett announces as he claps his hand on Edward's back as the group strolls by us. Edward doesn't let go of my hand as we follow them to the food court.

We snag the first table we see big enough for the six of us. Edward releases my hand and pulls my chair out for me. "Thank you." I smile up at him.

"What would you like for lunch?" he asks as our eyes scan the different food chains.

I suddenly remember the gift cards Shirley gave me and pull the envelope out. I take the remaining cards out and place them on the table. "Lunch is on me!" I tell them. I've never been able to pay for anyone else meal before. It feels great!

I love that I can treat my friends to something. After everything they've done for me so far, it's the least I can do. Besides these food chains aren't in Forks and it's impossible for me to come all the way to Port Angeles just to have a burger.

While we're eating, a bad feeling sweeps over me. I look around, panicking slightly, and see nothing out of the ordinary. 'Calm down Bella! You are fine. No sign of the man or anything else for that matter. Don't ruin your wonderful day. Stay calm.' I mentally repeat this until I feel my shoulders relax.

I look around at my friends to see if anyone noticed my odd behavior. Edward is the only one looking at me. He reaches out and grabs my hand. He gives it a squeeze, silently asking if I'm okay. I smile and nod. Our hands stay locked together for the rest of lunch.

Once we're done eating, we do a little window shopping and the girls pick up a few odds and ends for the party. Halloween is still a month away but Alice tells me they like to get a jump start on planning.

"Between school, after school activities, and homework the month always flies by too quick. The boys have football and Rose and I are co-captains of the cheer squad. If we don't start now we'll go insane with the amount of crap that has to get done by the end of the month." Alice explains to me as we wait in line to pay for some decorations.

"Do you buy brand new decorations every year?" I ask.

"No, but we add a few new things every year. Half the stuff from the previous year always ends up at the hospital were Carlisle works. We like to decorate for the patients. Before the party starts we do reverse trick-or-treating with the kids." She smiles, lost in her memories.

"Reverse trick-or-treating? I've never heard of that." I say.

"The kids are too sick to go out and their parents don't want to leave them. Sometimes that also means that the brothers and sisters of the patients don't get to go out either. We get dressed up as popular kids' characters and go room to room giving out candy, coloring books, and little toys. Edward came up with the idea years ago!" She looks back and gives him a giant smile. "We do something similar at Christmas as well."

"Wow. You guys are great! The kids must love it!" I am once again in awe of this group. Their generosity leaves me speechless. "How did he come up with the idea?"

"When Edward and I were six we both came down with the flu. It was normal for us to get sick together. We are more like brother and sister than cousins; we were born only minutes apart. I'm older by five minutes and I never let him live it down!" she giggles and shakes her head. "Anyways, I started to get better but Edward didn't. He ended up in the hospital. It was touch and go for awhile…nobody thought he wasn't going to make it." She stops and wipes a tear away.

"He was admitted in September and wasn't released until June. He came up with the idea as soon as he got home. He said he knew what it felt like hearing the kids outside on Halloween, missing Christmas with the family. And thus an annual tradition was born. Emmett came with us from day one. We have been friends since the day Edward dared Emmett to eat the sand out of the sandbox in preschool. He did it, by the way. And when Rose and Jasper moved here from Texas in the fourth grade they joined us." She pays for her items and we head back toward the group. We hear them laughing at Emmett as he does running commentary on the people walking by.

"I would love to join you guys this year…If that's okay with everyone." I say. Alice simply throws an arm around my shoulders and smiles.

"All good Alice?" Jasper asks as we reach the bench. She nods and I have a feeling he knows that she got choked up in the store. It's like he can sense her emotions. "Good. It's getting late so we should head home. I have to finish up my essay."

"I just need to run to the restroom." I say as everyone stands. Emmett starts to sit back down but I stop him. "No need to wait on me, I can meet you at the car in five." They look at each other.

"Really guys. You have all those bags. Go ahead I'll be right there." They all nod and start towards the parking lot.

"Bella!" Edward calls out and I turn back to him. "I'll pull the car up to the curb so you don't have to search for us." I smile and nod and he turns and sprints to catch up with everyone else.

I find the bathroom and take care of business as quickly as possible. I hate that they are waiting on me. As I grab the door handle I get a bad feeling again. I pull the door open intending to walk as fast as I can to the car when I feel someone yank me back by my hair.

"Hello good lookin!" I look up and see there are two of them. I struggle trying to get out of his grip. "What's wrong babe… You're gonna hurt our feelings tryin to get away like this."

"Brian, where did you say she stashed the envelope?" the guy holding my hair asks. Fuck Bella! You're so fucking dumb! Mom always told you to be careful not to flash even the smallest amount of money around. I didn't even think about be discreet when I pulled out the gift cards for lunch.

The other guy shoves his hand into the pocket of my jeans. "Here it is!" he opens it. "Nice…we can get a nice score with this." He tucks my money into his coat.

"Alright you got what you want, you have my money. NOW LET ME GO!" I yell. The guy holding me by the hair slams me into the wall. I feel dizzy as my head connects with the tile.

"Keep your voice down bitch!" He gets closer to me. "Who said all we wanted was your money?" He leans in and I turn my head and kick out at him. He grabs my face roughly and turns it back to him. He keeps a tight grip on my face. "Awe…isn't that cute? She thinks she can fight us." They both start to laugh.

"I like it when they fight." He leans in again and I close my eyes. 'Mom…Dad…help me please' I think as my tears start.

Abruptly I'm flung to the floor and I look up to see Edward and Jasper pushing the guys against the wall. "Don't you fucking touch her!" Edward's fist connects with one of the guys jaw. "I'll fucking murder you!" He swings again and hits him in the stomach.

The guy Jasper has been holding manages to slip out of his grasp and bolts for the exit. Jasper turns his attention to the guy Edward is hitting. "Edward! Edward!" Jasper shouts. "Dude, he's knocked out!" He grabs Edward's arm and pulls him back.

Emmett rounds the corner with two cops and stops when he sees the scene in front of him. "Bella are you okay?"Edward asks. I look at him and nod.

"Yes…I'm okay." Edward walks over and pulls me into his arms.

"Are you sure? I should take you to the hospital." He pulls back and looks me up and down, looking for an injury.

"I'm okay. Just a little knot on the back of my head. No hospital please." I plead.

"Thank god you're okay baby." He pulls me into his arms again.

"Miss, I can take your statement if you're ready." The female officer says while her partner handcuffs the guy. I look down and hope it's the one who has my money in his coat…It isn't.

Fresh tears gather in my eyes as I realize that tomorrow I'll be on the street again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do you know what's a bad idea? Checking email at work. I opened my inbox only to find dozens of favs, follows, and a few reviews…needless to say I was bouncing around for the rest of the night and my staff thought I was crazy! My fingers were itching to get back to my keyboard.**

**A Lot of information to take in for this chapter. Good? Bad? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**Twilight isn't mine…But Surviving is! :)**

**BPOV**

The ride back from Port Angeles had been somber.

When we got back to the car Rose and Alice were beside themselves. They jumped out of the car and Alice pulled me into a hug. "Bella! Thank god you're okay!" she exclaimed.

"We should've gone to the bathroom with you…We're so sorry!" Rose said throwing her arms around both of us.

"It's okay. I'm okay" I said pulling back to look at them. "The boys saved me." I turned to look at them, "Thank you."

"Nobody fucks with my family, Bella. Nobody!" Emmett said as he and Jasper joined the group hug.

"No thanks needed. Like Emmett said, you're family now. I'm just sorry we didn't get there sooner." Jasper said. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind, no words were needed.

After a few moments we decided to get on the road, we were already an hour later than we had planned to be. Emmett took over driving and Rose slipped into the passenger seat. Edward opened the door for me and I headed to the last row. He followed close behind grabbing my hand once we were settled in. I leaned towards him and he immediately wrapped his arms around me again. He held me the whole way back.

I had Emmett drop me off at the diner, telling him I was meeting my parents there for dinner. After the car disappeared from sight I headed towards the motel, my feet dragging on the pavement. It took all my effort to keep moving.

Faced with the harsh reality that I would be living on the streets again in just a few short hours, I headed straight for my bag once I stepped through the door. Before I have to endure this life again, I need to know why we were ever there in the first place. I need to know the truth.

''It's time.'' I say pulling the picture frame out, my parents smiling faces greet me. My hands begin to shake as I turn the frame over and open it. I grab the envelope inside, take a deep breath, and tear it open.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I want to start by telling you how much your father and I love you. I want you to know that from the day we learned we were expecting; you were loved. I can still remember the day the doctor called and told us the news. We cried for hours. To know that the love your father and I shared could create the wonderful, beautiful, smart, caring woman you are today still brings tears to my eyes._

_Thank you for loving me unconditionally. Without you I would have given up the moment your father died. You saved me every day. Thank you my sweet girl._

_The life we've lead theses past few years…I wish we hadn't. You deserve everything life has to offer. I'm so sorry that I couldn't provide it for you. Every time I would see hunger on your face or longing in your eyes, I knew I failed as a mother. I know that you will never agree, but it doesn't make it any less true for me. I wanted to give the world…give you your heart's desire and I failed. I'm sorry._

_Now you need to know why things happened the way they did, why our lives were turned upside down. You were so young so I don't know if you remember JJ._

_JJ and your father were best friends from the moment they met. Your dad shared his cookies at lunch and to a five year old that means friends for life._

_JJ had a very bad home life. His father was a controlling, abusive man and his mother was an alcoholic. His dad would hurt him and his mom everyday._

_Your father tried to help him as much as he could throughout the years. Letting JJ stay over as often as he could, brought extra food so JJ didn't go hungry, anything and everything he could do, he did._

_I know the exact day I feel in love with your father. It was the first day of high school and I had just moved to town. I stepped off the bus and saw JJ being pushed around and teased due to his very beat up clothing. I couldn't stand to see someone being bullied for something as dumb as the clothes they wore._

_I didn't think I just ran over and shoved the guy that was pushing him. The guy turned around and raised his hand about to hit me. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain, but it never came._

_I opened my eyes and saw your dad with the fiercest look on his face. He was twisting the guy's arm behind his back; telling him if he ever raised his hand to a woman or his best friend again there would be hell to pay. He released the boy and helped JJ off the ground checking him over to make sure he was okay. He then turned to me and thanked me for helping his best friend._

_I was lost in his eyes and knew in that moment I had just met the man I would marry, the love of my life. After that day the three of us were inseparable. I was so in love with your father and everyday he would do something to make my love for him grow._

_I was afraid to tell him how I felt for the longest. The first time I saw another girl flirting with him I saw green. JJ and I were walking down the hall towards the cafeteria when I saw the girl lean in and start playing with his hair. I looked at JJ and all he said was 'Go get your man'._

_I walked straight up to him threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled back and told him that I had wanted to do that since the moment I had met him. He just stared at me._

_I began to pull away, afraid he didn't see me that way. Before I could get far, his arms tightened around my waist and he pulled me towards him, our lips meeting once more. He pulled back slightly, looked deep into my eyes and told me he was going to marry me one day._

_From that day on we were it for each other. Life was going so well for all of us. Your father and I deeply in love, and JJ was staying with your dad six nights a week._

_When senior year hit everything went to hell. We found out that JJ's father had an affair and it resulted in a half brother for him. JJ's brother, Felix, was a couple years younger than us. He was sent to live with JJ's family because his mom had died and he had no other relatives._

_He was worse than his dad. He was controlling, abusive, manipulative, and once he had set his eyes on something he wanted he didn't stop until he got it. He wanted me. I think the main reason he wanted me was the thrill of the 'hunt' as he put it. He knew I would never go with out with him. Even if I wasn't in love with your father, I would never have given him a chance._

_Felix knew I couldn't stand him. The way he treated JJ and women was horrible. I knew for a fact that he had forced himself on some of the younger girls. They were just too afraid to tell anyone._

_One time I was walking to the nurse's office and I heard a loud bang followed by someone crying. I turned the corner to see Felix leaving the janitor's closest. He glared at me and set off down the hall. I continued towards the nurse when I heard the crying start again._

_I opened the door to see a girl curled into a ball crying and rocking back and forth. I knew what happened and tried to get her to go to the police. She wouldn't… So I did._

_Once I stepped forward with what I knew and what I had seen, others began to come out and tell the truth. The trial was long and very emotional. I had to testify multiple times._

_After the judge and jury heard from everyone, Felix was sentenced to ten years in jail. Not nearly enough for all the pain he caused._

_The day he was taken from the courtroom he looked at JJ, your father, and I. He smirked and said 'JJ I'll see you in ten. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, SHE IS MINE! I guess you'll just have to learn it the hard way. Renee we are going to make the most beautiful daughter together.' And with that he was gone._

_Right after graduation your father and I got married, JJ was the best man. We all moved to Jacksonville together. Your dad and JJ got good jobs at the bank and I tutored kids from our home. Five years later you came into our lives._

_JJ was so happy to be an uncle. When we told him it was a girl he ran out and bought you a little pink dress, a doll, and a baseball bat. He said he was going to make you a star baseball player before the third grade…and the bat would also be used to keep the boys away. JJ loved you so much, he was your best friend._

_The last time we saw JJ was the day before your fifth birthday. We knew something was wrong when he didn't show up for your party. After we put you to bed the police came to our door and told us JJ had been murdered. We knew immediately who did it. Ten years had flown by so fast._

_A few days later you asked about JJ, you wanted to know if he was going to be at some function we were attending. It broke our hearts. We didn't have it in us to explain to you that JJ had died. We wanted to keep you in the bubble of a happy childhood for as long as possible. Sadly two weeks later the bubble popped and the events that lead us to where we are now unfolded._

_I've noticed some odd things lately and if my feelings are right (and yes I know I tend to overreact) I think Felix is going to find us soon. I'm actually shocked he hasn't yet. He always had a lot of connections and when his dad died he was left with a pretty large bank account._

_Bella, I'm so sorry I won't be there for you when you need me the most. To help you with your first date, your first job, when you get married, when you bring your own beautiful children into this world, and so many other milestones. Please know that JJ, your father and I will always be with you in spirit._

_Never hold yourself back because you're afraid. I'm so glad I took the risk and helped JJ that day. Doing so gave me the love of my life and best friend._

_The day I kissed your dad I took the biggest risk of my life. I put my heart on the line. It turned out to be the best thing I ever did. That one risk gave me everything. It gave me you._

_I want you to take risks Bella! You never want to have regrets. It's better to leap and fall, then to stand still and wonder what if._

_I'm going to end this letter saying Happy Birthday (because this is the day that our lives became whole, the most important day **ever** to us), Congratulations (I want you to look at this part of the letter anytime anything important happens in your life, this is your father, JJ, and I giving you our well wishes), and **We ****Love ****You**!_

_All My Love Always,_  
_Mommy_

I drop the letter and run to the bathroom, expelling the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I continue to dry heave until my body can't take anymore, collapsing onto the bathroom rug. I pull my knees to my chest and let my tears fall. This man singlehandedly destroyed my family, my life. He took everyone I ever loved away from me because he 'enjoyed the hunt'.

I think about JJ, trying to remember him. He was so important to me, to my parents, so why can't I remember him? A sudden flash of long black hair and a bright big smile flood my mind. Is that you JJ?

My mind and body are so exhausted that I don't even attempt to move off the bathroom floor before I fall asleep thinking of my parents and enigma that is JJ.

_"JJ is that your real name?" I asked as we sit on the swings eating ice cream cones._

_"No Bella-boo. My full name is Jacob Jason Black Jr. I was named after my dad." JJ said. I looked over at him. Why does he look so sad?_

_"Why do we call you JJ then? Why not Jacob?" I asked taking a lick of my melting ice cream cone._

_"Bella-boo my dad is…he was...he could be a very mean man. Besides, I like JJ better. Don't you?" He asks swinging back and forth slightly._

_"Yeah, it's cooler. Sorry your daddy is mean. You can share mine with me! He's the best daddy ever!" I say finishing my ice cream._

_He smiles at me and stands up. "Thank you Bella. You're right he is the best." He gets behind me and pulls my swing back. "Now, don't you have a birthday coming up?" He gives me a big push and laughs as I squeal with delight._

* * *

After I woke up a few hours later I started the bath and climbed in. I stayed in it for hours, running over my dream of JJ again and again. Now that I had a little of him back, I'd be damned if I let it go again.

When the water would chill I would drain the tub and refill it. Who knew how long it would be until I could bathe in an actual tub again. I wanted to hold on to the luxuries I currently had for as long as possible.

Once I had my fill of the bath I got out and flipped the TV on. I needed to check out the weather forecast for the week. It's better to know what kind of weather conditions I'll be facing. I listened intently as the weather man explained about a cold front moving in.

The problems were going to start right away. It was going to rain on and off all day for at least the rest of the week with the temperatures ranging from the high 40's/low 50's during the day, to the high 20's/low 30's at night. The wind was coming from the north which gave the possibility of things icing over at night or even freezing rain during the early evenings.

After I made sure I had everything of mine packed I set the alarm for 10:40am. That would leave me twenty minutes to gather my stuff and check out before I would be charged for another night. I snuggled into the blankets and put the picture of my parents on the pillow next to me, the letter safely inside the frame again. "I love you both." I said as sleep found me once more.

Before I knew it the alarm was going off and I was forcing myself out of the bed. I took care of my needs, did one last check of the room, and set off towards the office.

"Another night Bella?" Mrs. Cope asked as I stepped into the lobby.

"No thank you Mrs. Cope. I have found a permanent residence. Thank you and Mr. Cope for all your hospitality." I tried to keep my voice cheerful. She couldn't know that my 'residence' would most likely be an alley.

"No problem dear! We loved having you. Come visit anytime!" she said as I handed her the key. I nodded and waved as I headed out the door, not trusting my voice anymore.

Once I was out of the lobby I allowed my mind to drift towards my friends as I zipped my coat up, attempting to block the bitter winds. How am I supposed to hang out with them if I have nowhere to go at the end of the night? Where can I leave my stuff so they don't see me carrying my life around in a suitcase? I can't risk losing my belongings. It's happened too many times before.

I begin to walk down the road, trying to decide what to do or where to go. In Phoenix, we didn't have this problem. It was a big city where people, for the most part, minded their own business. This town is tiny. It has less than 4000 people. "What am I going to do?" I mumble as I cross another road.

Before I know it, I've been walking for about an hour and my mind finally realizes where my feet have been leading me. I'm heading towards the Cullen's home.

That's it! They have so much space on their property they won't even notice if I camp out on their land! It's the perfect plan! I won't run the risk of being found by just anyone, let alone the cops, and my stuff will be safe when I need to leave it.

A small smile returns to my face as I pick up the pace. I figure I have about three hours to get there before school gets out. I alternate between speed walking, jogging, and running. I need to make it there before Edward or his parents get home and see me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers! Sending my thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, fav'ed and/or followed my story! Sorry for the delay in posting, crazy week at work…Who would have thought TMNT would do so much business? Not me, that's for sure! It looks horrible! I'll stick to the 90s version thank you.**

**So we get Edward's POV in this chapter. He wouldn't leave me alone until I let him speak up! Do we like different POVs or should I stick to Bella only?**

**Special shout-out to ****cbmorefie**** who has left me a review for every chapter! I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so!**

**Twilight is not mine. Surviving is!**

**BPOV**

"I'm worried about her Edward. It's like she just vanished off the face of the Earth." I hear Alice's voice carry through the trees. "Seriously! It's been four days and no word. Do you think her parents were pissed about Port Angeles? Or maybe they think that it was our fault and now they won't let her see us!"

"I don't know Alice…I just don't know." Edward replies, his voice low.

I sit, shivering, under a giant oak tree somewhere on the Cullen's property. I have never been this cold in my life. The forecast wasn't wrong, it's been bitterly cold and the rain has been relentless.

Its part of the reason I haven't gone to see them. I hate that I'm causing them to worry, but I know I look worse for wear.

That first day, I arrived at the Cullen's just moments before I heard a car coming down the driveway. I was soaked from the rain and looked like I had just run a twenty mile marathon…which technically, I guess I had.

I took off into the trees, trying to find a decent place to rest. I really lucked out when I came across this oak tree. It was relatively dry near the trunk and surrounded by bushes, which blocked the majority of the wind.

I changed out of my dripping clothes and sat down, intending to rest for just a few minutes. I was going to go see them, claim my parents had dropped me off at the end of the driveway on their way to work. I fell asleep almost the moment I closed my eyes.

I woke hours later in complete darkness, freezing and hungry. I ate a few of my crackers, pulled a pair of sweatpants over my jeans, and fell back asleep curled in a ball.

The next day when I got up I had no sense of time. I was unsure if Edward was at school or if his parents were at work. I told myself to stay awake. Wait for any type of sign from the house. I awoke to total darkness again.

By the third day I couldn't just walk up to their front door anymore. My cough had started at some point during the night and grew increasingly worse as the day went on. I knew that if I showed up on their doorstep in my current state, Dr. Cullen would insist on taking me to the hospital. Doing that would lead to questions I couldn't answer.

On top of that, I was also afraid to face them now. I knew how I would look to them…a dirty, freezing, hungry, sickly, pathetic, homeless person. I didn't want to see the disgust on their faces. I've seen that look so many times in my life, but coming from them would hurt so much more. They aren't just strangers passing me on the street, they were my friends. They are my friends.

Lost in my thoughts I let out a gasp when I hear a branch break not too far from me. I hug my knees to me trying to make myself as small as possible, trying to blend in to my surroundings. 'Please say they didn't hear me, please say they didn't hear me' I chant over and over in my head.

"Edward did you…" Alice stops mid sentence when a cough erupts from my chest. Damn it Bella! I press my lips together and rest my forehead on my knees, effectively blocking my sight.

'What are you? Two?' I mentally berate myself. The whole 'if I can't see you, you can't see me thing' doesn't work. I keep my head down as I hear them get closer and closer. 'Breathe, just breathe'.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks. "Hello…Can you hear me? Do you need help?" I shake my head, unable to look up. My tears begin to fall. I don't want them to know. I don't want this to be my life.

I feel his hand touch mine and that familiar spark runs through my body. "BELLA!" he nearly shouts. With a deep sigh I lift my head to see both him and Alice are kneeling right in front of me.

"Bella! What…Why…How…?" Alice rushes forward and wraps me in her arms. "What's going on? You're freezing Bella!"

My tears turn into sobs. "Please...Please don't tell your parents! I promise I'll leave. I'm sorry…so very, very sorry."

Before I even have a chance to protest Edward takes his jacket off and throws it around me. "Bella, love, lean into me." He says as he picks me off the ground. "Alice grab her bag." He calls over his shoulder as he starts making his way through the woods.

"Edward, please let me down. I promise to leave right away. Please don't throw me out." I beg my head resting on his shoulder.

"Bella, I have no intention of 'throwing you out.' My only concern is getting you in the warmth." He voice is harsh sounding.

I hear Alice talking behind us. When Edward doesn't respond to her question, I know she's on the phone. "Please Alice, no authorities! Please! I'll do anything…anything!" Edward's grip tightens around me.

"Relax baby. She's just talking to Jasper. We can talk once you're warm."

A few minutes later the house comes into view. "Alice run ahead. Turn up the heat and get something warm for Bella to drink." Alice sprints ahead, leaving the door cracked open for us.

I begin to violently tremble the moment we cross the threshold. I don't know if it's from the shock of the warmth or if I'm sicker than I thought.

"Alice, come quick!" Edward yells down the hall. "What do we do?" he asks as Alice comes into the room carrying a cup of steaming liquid.

"Shit…she must have been outside for longer than I thought. She's burning up!" She says as she places her hand on my forehead. "We need to get her out of those clothes and into a lukewarm bath."

"Alice she needs a hot one…look at her!" Edward says as he begins to climb the stairs.

"Trust me Edward. Hot could send her into shock or even stop her heart. It needs to be cool right now. We don't know how low her body temperature is right now and she clearly has a fever. We need to warm her up gradually." Alice says as she disappears into, what I assume is a bathroom.

Edward follows her in and sets me on the sink, pulling his coat from me. "I've got it from here Edward. Send Rose up as soon as they get here. Go on now. I promise she'll be okay. "

I watch as he leaves the room, pulling at his hair as he goes. "Aaaalicceee….Iiiiii" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"It's okay Bella, we are going to take care of you." The door flies open and Rose strides in.

"Fuck…What happened?" she asks as she helps Alice undress me.

"We'll have time to talk later. Right now we need to get these off and her in the water."

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, sit down." Jasper says as he puts his feet up on my coffee table. "You need to chill before the girls come out."

"Chill? How the fuck am I supposed to 'chill' Jasper?" I stop my pacing to glare at him. "It's obvious she hasn't been out there for just a few hours…" I trail off as I pick up my pacing again. I know I shouldn't take it out on Jasper, but my temper is getting the best of me.

"Look we know something is going on with her, but she's never going to feel comfortable talking to us about it if you continue to act like a prick."

I plop down on the couch next to him running my hands through my hair. "I know. Sorry." He just nods and flips the TV on.

"I made her some soup and hot, and I'm taking surface of the sun hot, chocolate." Emmett announces as he strolls into my room. "They done yet?"

"Almost. Alice just grabbed some of my clothes for her. Thanks for getting that for her by the way." I nod towards the tray in his hands.

"Least I could do." He shrugs. "So she didn't say why she was out there?"

"No. But she started freaking out when she thought Alice was calling the authorities." I run my hand through my hair yet again.

"Do you think she ran from her parents or something?" Emmett asks as he leans against the wall, his eyes darting between the bathroom door and me.

Before I get a chance to respond, the bathroom door opens and I'm on my feet heading towards Bella. The moment our eyes locked in the diner I felt an instant connection to her. I can't explain it but it hit me like a ton of bricks. She was so stunning and I could feel myself falling for her before I even knew her name.

Getting to know her better at dinner and during the trip to Port Angeles only strengthen my feelings for her. She wasn't an entitled, self absorb, drama queen like most girls I've met. She is kind, smart, humble, beautiful…perfect.

"How are you feeling?" I ask pulling her into my arms.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you." I guide her towards the couch, pulling her towards me as we sit.

"Here Bella, I got you some soup and coco. Careful, it's hot." Emmett hands her the tray.

"You didn't have to do that." She blushes. It's very becoming on her. "Thank you…all of you for everything. I know you probably have some questions for me..."

"Eat first, love. We have all night to talk" I pull my arm from around her so she can move freely to eat.

We focus on the news while Bella eats; the mood in the room heavy with unspoken questions. "And in national news Phoenix police are still asking for anyone with information pertaining to the extremely brutal murder of a local homeless woman to step forward."

The sound of glass breaking grabs everyone's attention. I turn to Bella, her eyes wide open, swimming with tears as she stares at the TV. The tray of food covers the floor.

She covers her mouth with her hand as a gut wrenching sob overtakes her. I immediately pull her into my lap. "Baby, what's the matter? What happened?" I gently rock her back and forth.

"My…my…mom. I had a feeling…but...but…to know its true..." Her sobs come back full force. I look up at my friends. They looked just as confused as I feel.

A few moments later and she goes silent. "Bella?" I ask looking down at her.

"That was my mom. They were talking about my mom. I had hoped she got away, but she didn't." her voice is eerily calm and her eyes are vacant.

"Are you talking about the woman in Phoenix?" Rose asks moving to sit on the coffee table in front of us, Emmett stands behind her.

She takes a deep breath and begins, her voice still calm and lacking any emotion. "Yes. The man that killed her also killed my father. My mom had him sent to prison for rape when they were in high school. He was the brother of their best friend and she caught him in the act. She got people to come forward and he was sent away for ten years."

"He made it his mission to find her once he got out. He always wanted my mom. He killed his brother before he found us right after my fifth birthday. He shot my dad to death. My mom took me and ran. We moved all over trying to avoid him."

"We became homeless on my seventh birthday. He found us in a motel and we had to run again, most of our things were left behind in our haste to get away. He finally caught up to us in Phoenix a couple weeks ago. She told me too run…to leave her and not come back…no matter what I heard. I shouldn't have left her." Her body starts to shake as fresh tears roll down her cheeks. "He's looking for me now. He told me he would find me."

The room is so quiet after she finishes her story that you could hear a pin drop. I sit there, completely lost for words. Bella stands and excuses herself, saying she wants to wash her face. I just nod and watch her go.

"That motherfucker!" Jasper exclaims as the bathroom doors shuts. We all turn to him, shocked as Jasper is normally the collected one of our group. "That's why she didn't want the police called, and why she refused to press charges on those bastards in Port Angeles. She doesn't want her name out there. She's afraid he'll find her again. He must have connections all over if he was able to find them so many times."

I feel sick to my stomach. Some crazy ass lunatic is out there trying to find her! My girl! She's been through so much, and yet she's still so strong. I don't know if I could have survived all that she's has. For her to be such a caring, wonderful, amazing person after all that…she really is perfection.

I look around my room, really absorbing how truly blessed I've been all my life. My parents made sure I wanted for nothing. They've given me the world and it took a girl with nothing to show me how very lucky I am to have them.

"Poor Bella. I can't even imagine losing one parent, let alone both." Alice is curled up in Jasper's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wipes them away as Bella steps out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I lied to you when we first met. I didn't want you to know…to think differently of me. I'm leaving in the morning. I didn't mean to put you in the middle of this. I'm sorry." I feel like my heart has stopped beating. Leaving? NO! She can't!

I take a deep breath, trying to keep cool. "Bella, please come here." I gesture towards the seat next to me. I grab her hands the moment she sits.

"You aren't going anywhere, even if I have to tie your ass to Edward's porch!" Rose says.

"Damn right! We already told you Bells, you're family now." Emmett smiles at her.

"We love you Bella. Please, if only for our sakes, stay." Alice chimes in.

"There's no use fighting. It's five to one. The odds are in our favor." Jasper hugs Alice closer to him.

"I have no money for a motel, and I can't make it on the streets in this cold weather..." Bella begins but I cut her off.

"You're staying here, with me. I'll keep you safe." I look into her deep brown eyes. "Always."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I will never learn my lesson about checking emails at work…The support my story has received so far astounds me! I appreciate each and every one of you! Thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and added my story to your favs!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than normal but I wanted to get something out for you. Work has been a little crazy so I haven't had as much time to write this week.**

**The song in this chapter is called Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars.**

**Twilight isn't mine, Surviving is!**

**BPOV**

"For fuck's sake Bella! Hold still!" Rose exclaims as I fidget in the chair again.

The better I get to know everyone the more I can see why she and Emmett are an ideal match for each other. They're beautiful, smart, funny…often at inappropriate times, and swear like sailors. And while she can be a bit standoffish at first, he is outgoing from the word 'go'. Perfect balance.

"I'm almost done and then you can look." She and Alice have been working on my hair and makeup for the past hour.

"Sorry." I lean back in the chair, crossing my arms over my chest. I know I'm pouting, but I can't help it. I've never been pampered like this before and honestly I find it a bit tedious. I close my eyes, trying to stay still and think back over the past two weeks.

After it was settled, in no uncertain terms, that I would be staying with Edward everyone headed out. Edward and I spent the rest of the night talking. He told me stories about growing up in Forks, his family, his friends and his school. I opened up to him about my parents and the letter my mom had left me. He held my hand and wiped my tears away when things got too hard to talk about.

When his parents got home that night I panicked. If they knew I was there they would have to inform someone. He assured me that everything would be okay and his parents would never be the wiser.

He insisted on me taking his bed while he crashed on the couch. Lying there that first night I sent my thanks to whoever sent this wonderful group of people into my life.

The following days we sort of fell into a routine. He would get up early, bring breakfast upstairs and we would eat together before he left for school. I would spend the day in his room, exploring his vast movie and book collection. When he got home, usually with the gang in tow, we would sit around talking and planning the Halloween party while they did their homework.

When everyone would start to trickle out for the night, heading home for dinner, Edward would go downstairs and talk with his parents while they made dinner together. When it was ready he would grab enough for both of us and come upstairs to eat. He had told his parents he was working on a big project for school so they wouldn't question his absent. We would spend the rest of the night snuggled together on the couch talking or watching movies. The next day we would do it all over again.

Today we had spent the day at the hospital. It's Halloween and the kids were so ecstatic to see us. Reverse trick-or-treating was simply amazing! I had volunteered to pass out the goodies while everyone else posed for pictures and interacted with the kids.

The girls had dressed up as the princesses from Frozen, which Emmett said was 'kid crack', "Seriously Bella, you would've thought they pumped drugs through the vents in the theatre the way people ate this shit up!" I had laughed it off until we stepped into the first room and the piercing screams started.

When the boys had come out of the bathroom in their costumes, I don't know which one of us girls laughed harder. Emmett was dressed like the Cat in the Hat and Edward and Jasper were his Thing One and Thing Two. After drying our tears I looked up to find Edward watching me with a smirk on his face.

Seeing him like that; making a fool out of himself just to put a smile on a child's face, I knew I couldn't fight my feelings for him anymore. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

When we got back to Edward's Alice and Rose surprised me with a costume for tonight's party and whisked me away to begin the 'Bella Barbie' hour.

"Alright Bella, open your eyes and follow me" Alice grabs my hand pulling me from my memories and the chair. "Edward is going to love it!" I look at her…am I that transparent? Can they tell how deep my feelings for him are? I turn my attention the mirror and can't believe my eyes.

I'm standing there in a retro style, bright aqua stewardess uniform mini dress with short sleeves and white trim. It gives me an hourglass figure and hugs all the right spots. My hair cascades down my back, curled and shiny with a military style mini hat sitting slight askew. My eyes look large and sultry. Rose calls it the 'smoky eye effect' and she's added a hint of aqua eye shadow to match my dress.

"Damn Swan! Edward might want to join the mile-high club tonight" Rose says with a wink as she heads into the bathroom to put her costume on.

I look at Alice confused. "What's the mile-high club?"

"Oh my god Rose!" she laughs. "Well…it's…um…" she giggles again. "It's sex on a plane."

I feel the heat rise up in my face. SEX! With Edward?! I feel a tingle in the pit of my stomach.

"Your shoes are on the bed, Bella" Alice says as pulls her wig on. "Oh and the white gloves are for you too!" I sit down and pull on the knee high white boots. Thankfully they have a small heel.

"Okay girls. Time to make our men drool!" Rose does a twirl as she steps out of the bathroom looking stunning.

We do one last check in the mirror and head downstairs. We stop to wish Dr. and Mrs. Cullen good luck with the fundraising on our way to the basement.

"You girls look fantastic!" Esme pulls us into a group hug.

"Thanks again for all your help with the decorations. It looks great in here!" Carlisle says as he steps into the room.

"No prob Uncle C." Alice says as she bounces over to hug him. "You guys look fabulous! Your costumes are better than my parents…Don't tell them I said that!" She laughs. Esme and Carlisle are fully decked out in Greek god and goddess costumes.

They laugh. "Go on now kids, you have a grand entrance to make. The boys are downstairs and the party is already in full swing." Esme pushes us towards the stairs. "Have fun!"

I take a deep breath and follow the girls. 'Okay Bella…your first party. You can do this!' I mentally pump myself up as we head down.

I do a quick sweep of the room the moment I hit the bottom of the stairs. There are probably fifty or sixty people down here. I continue my search until I find him. He is standing across the room talking with a group of guys, Jasper and Emmett among them.

He is wearing a black with gold trim pilot's uniform that fits his frame well. He is so freaking handsome! I squirm a little; the tingle is back but lower on my body.

"I said we were going to make them drool, Bella." Rose stresses the word them as she laughs. "Need a napkin for your mouth…or maybe another place." She wiggles her eye brows at me. I flush which just makes her laugh louder.

"Be nice Rose!" Alice slaps her arm. "Oh good they've finally noticed we're here!" She nods towards the boys who are heading our way.

"Holy Fuck! Look at my woman!" Emmett shouts making half the party look at us. He lifts her off the ground and plants a loud kiss on her lips.

"Alice, darlin', please tell me you own this." He tugs on her skintight bodysuit. She looks up through her lashes and winks at him. I look away, embarrassed by the intimacy surrounding me.

Edward steps forward and grabs my hand "Dance with me?" I nod and he pulls me towards the dance floor. He feels my hesitation the closer we get to the mass of bodies, so he stops at the edge of the crowd. He positions us so we are closer to the wall rather than the crowd. I love that he knows me so well already.

A slow song starts to play and Edward places his hand on my waist. We sway to the music, and I'm lost in his deep green eyes. I bite my lip and look down; his touch, his eyes, even his smell…it's all so overwhelming.

He pulls me closer to him, our bodies flush together. He rests his forehead against mine as he beings to sing along with the song.

"You've held your head up  
You've fought the fight  
You bear the scars  
You've done your time  
Listen to me  
You've been lonely, too long"

His hand moves to my chin, pulling my face gently upwards. Our eyes lock.

"Let me in the walls, you've built around  
And we can light a match and burn them down  
And let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flames  
In front of us"

His thumb ghosts over my bottom lip.

"Dust to dust"

He leans down, his lips capturing mine, soft but firm at the same time. My body ignites; passion running rampantly through me. My hands make their way to his hair, knocking his hat to the ground in the process.

He groans against my mouth. His tongue darts out, tracing my lower lip. I deepen the kiss, meeting his tongue with my own. A low growl emits from deep in his chest, he turns and suddenly I'm between him and the wall.

He grabs my hands and pins them to the wall next to my head, his body getting closer to mine. He breaks the kiss and I gasp for air. His lips never leave my skin, traveling along my jaw and down my neck.

"Bella…" he mumbles as he licks and nips at my collarbone. "Do you know how sexy you look right now?" He looks up and I shake my head unable to speak. His lips crash onto mine again.

I squirm against him, my panties becoming more and more moist the longer he kisses me. I've never been this turned on in my entire life. He pulls back and this time we both gasp for air. He releases my hands and takes a step back, his chest heaving as he looks me up and down.

"Take a walk with me?" he asks after a moment. I nod, still unable to find my voice. He reaches for my hand and pulls me towards the stairs. I look around, seeing if anyone noticed our intense make out session. I see Rose and Alice giving me the thumbs up as Emmett and Jasper laugh.

"Hey Eddie! Where are you going? Off to join the mile-high club?" Emmett shouts over the music. My face heats up as my mouth drops open. Everyone…and I mean everyone is now staring at us.

Edward simply flips him off as we ascend the stairs. "Sorry about that. I'll kick his ass later."

"Rose made a similar joke earlier." I say finally finding my voice.

He looks back at me, rolling his eyes. "They really are perfect for each other." I laugh, nodding in agreement. "I was thinking we could take a stroll outside, is that okay with you?"

I shyly smile at him. "Sounds great." He runs up to his room to grab our jackets while I stand in the foyer. I can hear laughter coming from his parent's party.

"Bella! How have you been?" I look over to see Mrs. Cope walking towards me.

"Mrs. Cope! I'm good and you? Mr. Cope?" I smile at her.

"We're good, thanks dear! How is Forks treating you so far?" she asks as Edward bounds down the stairs.

"Mrs. Cope" He nods to her, holding my coat open for me. I slip into it quickly.

"Well I can see I'm interrupting something" she laughs. "It was good to see you Bella! Don't be a stranger" she turns and heads back towards the party.

"You make quite the impression on everyone don't you?" He pulls his own jacket on and grabs my hand again. "Ready?"

"Yep." I pop my 'p'. He laughs and opens the door for me. "After you Bella."

We stroll down around his house in comfortable silence. It's a clear night and the stars are shining brightly. We stop to admire them for awhile. I look over to find Edward staring at me. He gives me his famous crooked grin.

"You are so beautiful." He turns to face me, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Inside and out. I never thought I would meet someone like you. Someone who is so compassionate, intelligent, loving… someone so strong."

My tears begin to fall as he continues. "You have been through so much and yet you still manage to smile every day. You are one my heroes Bella. I aspire to be like you…to be worthy of you." He wipes the tears from my cheeks. "I'm in love with you Bella!"

"Oh Edward!" I throw my arms around his neck."I love you too! So much!" I rise up on my toes, pressing my lips to his.

I feel him smile and he deepens the kiss. Our tongues battle for dominance as we lose ourselves in each other once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Many thanks again to all who are ****reading, following, reviewing, and adding my story to your favs! I swear I do a happy dance every time I see a new one!  
I told someone today at work that I write Fan-Fiction and couldn't wait to get home so I could update my story. They laughed and said I was a nerd. I laughed and agreed wholeheartedly!  
Did everyone see Rob's ALS Ice Bucket challenge yet? He is hilarious, adorable, and looks great in a wet shirt! That man could ask me to do anything…ANYTHING and I would in a heartbeat!**

**Twilight=SM's Surviving=Mine!**

**BPOV**

I could spend the rest of my life kissing him and it wouldn't be long enough. His hands are in my hair, pulling my face closer to his. Our lips fit together perfectly, like his were made for mine.

"Well, since you two are finally together, why don't you join your mother and me in the kitchen so we can discuss moving Bella out of your bedroom." Carlisle laughs as we jump apart. He drops a bag into the trash can and heads back into the house.

Edward's jaw just about hits the ground as he watches his father's retreating form. "Shit" he mumbles running his hand through his hair.

I giggle at his startled expression, "Never the wiser huh?" My laughter quickly subsides as reality hits. They know I've been staying here! I'm going to have to leave Forks…leave my friends…leave Edward!

"Hey…it'll be okay Bella. I promise." He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. "I love you."

I squeeze him tighter. "I love you too Edward." He pulls back and leads me towards the house.

I can't help but shake a little when we step into the kitchen. His parents are loading the dish washer and putting leftovers away. "Please have a seat." Esme nods towards the kitchen table. "Just let me start this load and we'll be right over."

Edward pulls out my chair for me and then plops down in his own, pulling his chair closer and taking my hand. He pulls it to his lips for a quick kiss and winks at me. "Breathe baby. It's going to be fine."

The sound of two chairs scraping across the floor pulls our attention from each other. His parents sit down and look between the two of us. "So, who would like to explain first?" Esme asks leaning back in her chair.

"What are you talking about mom?" Edward says coolly, mirroring her position.

"Edward Anthony Cullen don't you dare play dumb with us." She scolds him lightly. "We've known that Bella has been here since day one."

"I'm sorry!" I rush out, all eyes turn towards me. "I don't want Edward to get in trouble for me. I will leave."

"No!" Edward's grips my hand harder.

I look at him. "Edward, I won't let you get into trouble because of me. I love you too much to do that" I turn back to his parents. "Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen…I'm so sorry that I went behind your backs. I want to thank you for letting me stay as long as I have. If you'll let me stay tonight I promise to leave as soon as the sun is up." I say before I lose my courage.

Edward slams his hand on the table, making me jump. "I said no! You can't leave. You aren't leaving."

"Edward…" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"If she leaves, so do I." He says glaring at his parents.

My eyes widen and my mouth drops open. What the hell! I look sheepishly over at them, but instead of looking furious they look…amused?

"Well son I think, what with your sudden flair for dramatics and all, the drama department at your school is currently missing one hell of an addition." Carlisle says as both he and Esme laugh.

"Edward, sweetheart, no one said we were asking Bella to leave." Esme reaches across the table and put her hand on Edward's. "But we do need to know she's hiding in your room."

"Bella did you run away from your parents? Do they know you're here?" Carlisle asks me. I shake my head and look down at the table.

"Bella look at me." Esme implores me. I meet her eyes, barely containing my tears. "We are not here to judge you. You can trust us. Please tell us."

Edward puts his arm around me and places a kiss on my temple. "It's okay baby."

I take a deep breath, "No sir, they don't know I'm here and I didn't run away from them…they were murdered."

Esme gasps and Carlisle pulls her to him. "Bella if you don't mind my asking, when did this happen?"

"My father when I was five… my mom about two months ago." I wipe the tears away and look down again. "I'm sorry to get you involved in this."

I feel two gentle arms wrap around me. "Oh sweetheart!" Esme cries "You poor sweet girl. Who were you staying with in town? Family?"

"No. My parents were only children and my grandparents passed away before I was born. I was staying at the motel, but I ran out of money." I hug her back, relishing in the feel. It's been too long since I had my mom's arms around me.

"Why don't we head into the living room?" Carlisle stands. "These chairs are a little unforgiving on my back and I have a feeling I'll need to be a bit more comfortable to hear the rest."

**EPOV**

"Edward why don't you get Bella set up in one of the guest rooms and then meet us in my office." My dad whispers as I stand up holding a sleeping Bella in my arms. I nod, not wanting to wake her, to let him know I would.

It had been a long night. My girl had been so fucking brave during the whole thing. She told my parents everything and even comforted my mom when she broke down. Her strength never ceases to amaze me.

I push the door to the room across from mine open with my foot. I wish she could stay in mine still, but I understand where my parents are coming from. I still can't believe I snapped at them before. But the thought of Bella leaving and living on the streets again…I couldn't contain my anger.

Once I get her settled in her bed, I head down to my dad's office. I knock once and open the door. "You wanted to see me?" He looks up from his computer.

"Take a seat. Your mom will be right in." as he says it she walks through the door, carrying a tray of drinks.

"Darling." She hands my dad a scotch on the rocks, his drink of choice when he's feeling stressed out. "Edward." She turns handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks mom. Look I want to apologize to you…both of you. I reacted harshly earlier. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have raised my voice at you."

"Now that we know her past we understand why you did…not to say we're thrilled about it, but we understand." My dad says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Love makes you do things you've never done before." My mom sits next to me. "It is nice to see you acting your age for once though." She lets out a soft laugh.

"Thanks, I think" I run my hand through my hair for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

"She's so strong…so brave." My mom takes a drink of her wine. "She really is remarkable Edward."

"You don't have to tell me that." I set my drink down and look over to my dad. "So what's up?"

"We just wanted to make sure you're doing okay. It's a lot to take in." My dad looks between my mom and me. "She's been through a lot in her life and it can't be easy for you to hear."

"I love her dad and it kills me to know all the pain she's had to endure." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I want to hunt him down…I want to hurt him."

"I know son. I know." He glances back down to his computer. "We want you to know that Bella is more than welcome to stay as long as she likes."

"I'll tell her in the morning. I know she's worried." a yawn escapes me.

"Go on now sweetheart, get some sleep." My mom leans over and kisses me "I Love you Edward."

"Love you too mom." I stand up and head towards the door. "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Are you going to tell anyone she's here?" He looks up at me and runs a hand through his hair; a habit I picked up from him. "It's just that she's petrified he will find her if her name gets out. Afraid he will show up and ki…" I trail off unable to continue.

My dad gets up and stands in front of me. "Not right now. I would like to keep this to ourselves until I can figure some stuff out." He pulls me into a hug. "I'm here for you Edward. Both your mother and I are. Please don't hesitate to come to us for anything. Now go to bed. It's been a long night and you're exhausted."

I nod. "Okay. Thanks dad… for everything." I head out and close the door.

I climb the stairs slowly, feeling the last of my energy drain from my body. I reach my room and throw myself onto my bed, not even bothering to remove my shoes. I'm asleep before I can count to ten. 

* * *

"She really told them? Everything?!" Alice's voice rings out.

"Quiet Alice! Bella is still asleep." I know I'm overreacting. Bella is in her room on the third floor and Alice and I are currently sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Relax Edward. I think you need a nap" She giggles as she pours herself another glass of orange juice.

"Well maybe if a certain Pixie didn't jump on my bed at 7am, on a Saturday no less, I would have gotten enough sleep." I feel like I'm running on fumes.

"Well how was I supposed to know you didn't go to sleep until 4am? I saw you for all of fifteen minutes last night…you and Bella sure know how to put on a show though." She winks as she hops off the barstool.

"We weren't putting on a show. You just get your kicks by watch your cousin and his girlfriend share an intimate moment." I laugh.

"Girlfriend?!" She squeals and hops up and down. "Oh I can't wait for Rose to get here!"

"When will Rose be here?" Bella's soft voice calls from behind. I stand up and go to her.

"Morning my love." I pull her in and press my lips to hers.

"OH. MY. GOD! You two are so fucking adorable!" Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment.

"What an asshole" I mumble against Bella's lips. She giggles and places a quick kiss on my lips before she pulls away. "Hungry love?" she nods and I pull a chair out for her.

"What would you like? Eggs…Oatmeal…Bagel…Yogurt?" I call out while searching through the fridge.

"Yogurt and a bagel sound good." I grab a strawberry yogurt from the fridge and throw a bagel into the toaster for her.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Rose asks as she grabs an apple from the counter.

"Well we won't need to clean the basement this year." I say as I put Bella's breakfast down in front of her. She gives me a shy smile. "Apparently my mom couldn't sleep last night so she took care of it for us."

"Why couldn't she sleep?" Jasper asks as he places a glass of juice in front of my girl.

"Thanks Jasper." Bella says as she takes a sip. I smile and nod my thanks at him.

"Seems Ms. Bella here has been sharing her story with the rents" Alice jumps onto the counter to sit. "Do you know how proud we are of you?"

"Wow…you have guts Bells!" Emmett picks her up and spins her around.

"Emmett put my girl down. She's trying to eat" I shake my head.

"Sorry." He laughs and puts her down. "But really Bells that's great! Esme and Carlisle are like second parents to us…hell out of all of our parents Edward's are the most understanding. If I need advice I always go to them first."

"My parents are definitely rock stars." I gloat. I know how lucky I am to have them.

"If we're 'rock stars' does that make you all our groupies?" my dad laughs as he walks into the kitchen and presses the button on his coffee maker. Once it starts to brew he turns and looks at Bella.

"Bella did Edward extend our invitation to you?" she looks at me and shakes her head.

"Thanks dad…now I look like an ass. I was going to tell you after you finished breakfast. Mom and dad said you can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"Carlisle." He says

"Carlisle." She repeats.

"Alright gang, Esme fell asleep about an hour ago so please try to keep it down today." We all nod as he pours coffee into his travel mug. "I'll be at the hospital all day but if you need anything give me a call. See you tonight." He grabs his bag and heads out the door.

"So agenda for today?" Rose asks again.

"Well since Bella has been trapped here for weeks why don't we drive down to Port Angeles and catch a movie?" Alice hops down from the counter. "We can grab lunch while we're down there. Maybe start our Christmas shopping?"

"It's November first." Bella says, sounding confused.

"Baby, you're talking to the girls who take a month to plan a Halloween party." I laugh and Bella joins in.

"You get used to them over time." Jasper shrugs as he heads towards the hall to grab his and Alice's coats, Emmett and Rose following him out.

"Laugh all you want but mark my words Bella, years from now you'll be thanking us for teaching you our wise ways!" She disappears into the hall.

"Years from now…" Bella trails off, lost in her thoughts.

"Yes Bella, years." I lean down and kiss her. "You're stuck with us now."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She says kissing me back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** My thanks again to all who are ****reading, following, reviewing, and adding my story to your favs! ****  
I just want to take a moment to touch on a few things from some reviews I got…**

_**"This Bella sounds kinda naive don't you think? If she spent growing up homeless she should be world weary and too mature for her age in my opinion."**_**  
-Yes Bella is a bit naive, not completely though. Her mom sheltered her from a lot of things. She tried to keep her innocent/a kid for as long as possible (My mom did the same for me, she tried to keep the 'magic' of childhood alive for me even when things got really bad).**

_**"how come an underage girl go around with out rousing any suspicious?"**_**  
- She's able to go around unnoticed because *sad fact* 90% of people don't pay attention/don't want to see what's right in front of them...including a homeless girl.**

_**"This is getting little unbelievable, do you think a girl running from a killer have time to do all these things."**_**  
-Yes. She may be running from a killer but remember the last she knew he was in Arizona and she's in a little off-the-grid town (pop. less than 4000). She is nervous of him finding her of course, but at the same time she wants to be normal for once. She wants to hang out with friends and just be in love.**

_**"I think you should make this little bit realistic."**_**  
-Personally, I think the story is realistic, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion. :)**

**On with the show!**

**Twilight doesn't belong to me. Surviving does!**

**BPOV**

"What are your plans for the day beautiful?" Edward asks as he throws himself on his bed.

I shrug and get off his couch, glancing at the clock as I do. "You're going to be late for school."

He pulls his blanket over his head. "Why do they make us go to school the day before Thanksgiving? It's only a half day. What are we going to accomplish?"

I pull his blanket off. "Don't you have a test in English today?"

He sits up and grabs my hand. "You know my schedule better than me." He gives my palm a kiss. "I love you"

I smile and lean down to kiss him, but before our lips meet he pulls me onto his bed. "Edward!" I scream as he pins me beneath him, his body hovering directly above mine. "You also have to pick up Emmett today; his car is still in the shop." I giggle.

"I can think of a million things I'd rather do than pick Emmett up and take a test." His lips ghost across my neck. "And all I would need is this bed and you." I squirm beneath him as his words sink in. His lips come up and capture mine, his tongue slides across my bottom lip ask for entrance.

"Edward you're going to be late!" Esme shouts up the stairs.

"I swear that woman has a sixth sense." Edward mumbles as he stands up, pulling me with him. I'm kind of glad for the distraction though. We haven't gone further than kissing and though I'm not opposed to doing more, now would not be the right time to start anything. I can't even think of a way to bring it up with Edward without becoming embarrassed.

"Walk me down?" he pouts and grabs his backpack.

"It's only a half day." I remind him.

"I know. I'm just ready for a long weekend with my girl. No school, no homework, no football practice…no distractions" He throws his arm around me and we head downstairs.

"Bella, I was just heading up to see if you wanted to run some errands with me." Esme says as we hit the first floor.

"I would love to." Edward hands me my coat and pulls his own on. "What do you need to do?"

"The fabric samples I've been waiting weeks for has finally arrived, so I need to make a quick trip to Port Angeles to grab it. My client is getting fussy." She explains as we head out the front door. "Have a good day Edward!" she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and unlocks her car.

He opens her door and then walks me to the passenger side. "Be safe love." He says before he gives me a chaste kiss. He opens my door and then jogs over to his car. I wave as he pulls out ahead of us.

"What are the samples for?" I ask as we hit the highway.

"My new client lives in Seattle and she just bought her first condo. She wants it to be 'one-of-a-kind' and basically gave me creative control." She smiles. "But because she wants something no one else has, I had to order a bunch of samples from Europe and they took a lot longer than I thought they would. I'll have to work on her proposal all weekend. We have a meeting set up for Tuesday and I promised her a full showcase."

"You're a genius Esme! I'm sure she'll love whatever you come up with."

She reaches over and takes my hand, squeezing it lightly. "Thank you Bella. That's very sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth. I wish I was as talented as you. The way you can look at an empty space and see what it can be, it's amazing!" I squeeze her hand back.

"I can do it with people too Bella…I see you. I already know that you're going to do spectacular things."

* * *

A few hours later we pass the 'Welcome to Forks' sign as we make our way back into town. The trip to and from Port Angeles flew by. Esme and I talked the whole way there and back.

She told me all about her business and some of her clients, past and present. She has quite an impressive résumé. Not only does she design for rich and famous, but she also takes on little mom and pop places and does a bunch of charity work.

"I need to grab a few things from the grocery store and then maybe we can grab lunch at the diner. Sound like a plan?" she says as she pulls into a parking space.

"Sounds great." I hop out of the car and grab a cart for her.

"Thanks sweetheart. Now let's go fight the other last minute shoppers." She laughs as we make our way through the store.

After we grab the few items she needs we head to the checkout. "Oh crud…I forgot the cinnamon for the apple pie. Would you run and grab it for me?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." I jog down to the baking aisle and search the shelves for the cinnamon. As I reach for it I get a sudden feeling that someone is watching me. I whip around and my eyes scan the aisle, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

'Relax Bella. Esme is waiting for you in front. No one is looking at you. Relax.' I sprint back to the front, wanting to get back to Esme as fast as possible.

"Thank you Bella. As much as I don't want to admit it, these legs just don't move as quickly as they used to" she laughs but stops short when she sees my face. "Are you okay sweetheart? What's wrong?" She looks around.

I didn't mean to freak her out so I put a smile on my face. "Nothing. I was afraid I wouldn't get back before it was your turn."

"You sure?" she glances around again.

"Yes. So what are you going to get for lunch?" I ask trying to distract her as she pays for the groceries.

After we load the bags into the car we head down the road to the diner. "Why don't you grab my phone and call Edward? School should be out by now and he can join us for lunch."

I reach for her phone and dial Edward's number. He answers on the second ring. "Hey mom. What's up?"

"It's Bella. Your…" he cuts me off.

"Is everything okay?" I hear his car speed up.

"Everything is fine." I roll my eyes. He's such a worrywart. "Your mom would like to know if you want to join us for lunch."

He lets out a breath. "Yeah. At the diner?"

"Yes. We just pulled up." Esme shuts the car off and we step out.

"I'll be there in a few. Love you baby."

"Love you too." I hang up and hand Esme the phone. "He said he'll be here soon."

"Well let's head in and grab a table then."

"Esme how are you today?" The waiter greets us. "Table for two?"

"Three please Chuck. Edward will be in shortly." He takes us to an empty booth and hands us menus.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have an iced tea and bring Edward a Coke. Bella?" she looks over her menu at me.

"I'll have a Coke too." He nods and takes off to grab the drinks

"I great time today. Thanks for coming with me. It was nice having someone to talk to." Esme puts her menu down and smiles at me. "And thank you for making my son so happy. I love seeing his constant smile."

I blush and look down. "Two cokes and an iced tea. We ready to order?" Chuck asks as he put the drinks down.

"I'll have a burger and fries. Edward what would you like?" Esme asks as Edward slides into the booth next to me.

"I'll have the same." He pulls me to him and kisses my cheek.

"Make that three." I say handing the menu back.

"Coming right up. Oh Esme! I almost forgot ask. My wife wants to know if you would like to be a judge for the holiday lighting contest this year."

"I would love too! Have her give me a call with the details." She pulls out her card and hands it to him.

"Your mom is wonderful." I smile at Edward. "My mom would have loved her."

"I'm sure the feeling would've been mutual. Did you have a good day love?" I nod and snuggle close to him.

"You got here fast sweetheart. You didn't speed did you? How was your test?" Esme asks as her phone buzzes.

"Too easy. I finished in ten minutes so my teacher let me leave early. I went home but you guys were still out so I came back to town. I was heading to the library when you called."

"That's good." She looks at the message on the phone. "Oh damn. Did you happen to check the mail while you were home?" She looks up.

"Yes. There were a few letters and a box was near the front door. I put them on the kitchen counter for you."

She sighs. "Would you mind bringing my lunch home with you? I need to check on the package and see if the invoice has come in." she stands up grabbing her purse and jacket. "Sorry to run off but duty calls…literally." She says as her phone rings.

"See you at home kids." She waves and heads out the door, answering her phone as she goes. "Hello Esme Cullen speaking."

"Bella this came for you." Edward slides an envelope across the table. My eyes widen and I grab the letter off the table. "I'm just going to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

I tear the envelope open and unfold the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Thanksgiving! I'm so glad I finally have an address for you. Now I can send you letters back! I can't tell you how much your letters mean to me. I'm actually excited to check my mailbox again!_

_I hope you don't mind but I share your letters with my friends. They think you're my granddaughter. I don't correct them. Not much has happened with me since you left. No improvement with my son, but I've accepted it. Besides I have you now._

_You must send me a photo of your Edward. He sounds like a wonderful young man. Tell him I said to keep his hands in check (ha ha!). I'm so happy you've found love. There is no greater feeling in the world than being in love. Just remember to keep your own identity. Make sure you have 'Bella time'. I'm sure the girls, Rose and Alice, will make sure you do though. They sound like a handful!_

_All of your friends sound great! I'm so happy everything is falling into place for you! Well I'm going to stop here. I've got to get this in the mail today so it will reach you by Thanksgiving._

_Write soon!_

_Love,_  
_Grandma Shirley_

"Those are happy tears I hope." Edward says sliding back into the booth. I wipe the tears away and hand him the letter.

"I'm so happy she wrote, but I don't remember giving her the address." I say as he hands the letter back.

"You used my mom's stationary kit right?"

"Yes. She gave me a few sheets and envelopes."

"Our address is stamped on them." He shrugs as Chuck places our food down. How did I miss that?

"Where did your mom go?" Chuck asks looking at Esme's empty spot.

"She had to go. Work related. Can you box hers up?" He nods and picks her plate back up. "Oh and can you add another order on? I want to drop off lunch for my dad while we're in town."

"Sure thing Edward." He heads back to the kitchen.

We eat our lunch and talk about tomorrow. I can't remember the last Thanksgiving that wasn't spent at a soup kitchen. "So what do you guys typically do?"

"Ever since I was a kid we all get up and have a light breakfast while we watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. After it's over, mom throws the turkey on and people start to come over. She puts out appetizers while we watch It's A Wonderful Life. Afterwards the adults hang in the kitchen and start diner while the kids play tag football or video games."

"Who usually come over?" I ask finishing my burger.

"The gang and their parents always come and my grandparents." He waves at Chuck, signaling for the bill. "Don't worry baby. My grandparents are going to love you."

"How do you know I'm worried?" I ask. He grabs my hands and pulls my twisted napkin from them.

"I know you Bella." He laughs as Chuck sets the bill and his parent's lunches down. "I'm just going to go pay the check." He stands up and follows Chuck to the register.

I stand up and pull my coat on. I grab the bag and head towards the door, touching Edward's arm as I pass to let him know where I'm heading. He nods and turns back to finish the transaction.

I step outside and the cool breeze caresses my face. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The smell of rain lingers in the air. The sound of a branch snapping causes my eyes pop open. The feeling of someone watching comes over me again.

Panicking, I turn to head back into the restaurant and collide with a solid form. "Steady there Bella."

I look up and breathe a sigh of relief. "Mr. Cope. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

He laughs. "No problem Bella. How are you? My wife told me she ran into you at the Cullen's Halloween bash."

"Yes sir. I'm doing well. How are you and your wife?" I smile as I see Edward coming through the door.

"She as happy as can be at the moment. Our son has decided to grace us with his presence for Thanksgiving." He laughs. "She kicked me out because I kept getting in her way. She's been baking since last week and won't let me sample anything." He rolls his eyes.

"Edward my boy. Fantastic game last week. Have any scouts come out to see you and the guys yet?" he asks shaking Edward's hand.

"Yes sir. More scouts will be out when baseball season starts."

"Good. Good. Scholarship would be good, though lord knows your parents can foot your collage bill no problem." He laughs again.

Edward rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Yes well we have to get going. Have to get my dad's food to him while it's still hot. Nice to see you again Mr. Cope. Give Mrs. Cope my best." He places his hand on my lower back and guides me towards the car.

"Will do. Tell your parents I said Happy Thanksgiving." He nods at Mr. Cope and opens my door. He hurries around the car and jumps in. We drive to the hospital hand in hand.

"Want to come in? Or would you rather stay in the car?" he asks as he parks.

"COME!" I nearly shout. He glances over with a questioning look. "I just...ah...I would love to see where your dad works."

He tilts his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

I bite my lip and nod. I don't want to make him worry but I'm still on edge. Freaked out by the feelings I keep getting today. Is this how my mom felt before she would make us up and move to a new spot?

He pulls my lip from between my teeth and leans over to kiss me. "I love you."

"Love you." I kiss him back. "Now come on. Your dad is probably hungry."

We head in and stop at the nurse's station. "Can you page Dr. Cullen please?" Edward asks the young woman sitting there. She looks up and puts on a flirty smile.

"Sure Edward." She winks and picks up the phone. My eyes narrow at her and I pull Edward to me. He looks down surprised and laughs.

"Edward! Bella! What brings you in?" Carlisle comes around the corner.

"We brought you lunch. Burger and fries from the diner." He hands him the bag.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite child?" he laughs pulling a fry from the container.

Edward rolls his eyes. "Your flattery astounds me. It's always nice to know I'm number one… out of one." He laughs.

"Keep up those smart-ass comments and Bella will automatically become my favorite kid when you two marry." He pops another fry in his mouth.

"I can handle being second to her." He wraps his arms around me. I can feel my face heat up.

Carlisle looks down at his pager. "Well kids hate to eat and run but I have to get back to work. Tell your mom I'll be a little late tonight."

"Alright dad. See you tomorrow." We wave as he disappears around the corner again.

I turn to head towards the front doors but Edward pulls me back. He turns me around and plants a big kiss on my lips.

"Come on love, let's get home." He grabs my hand and pulls me along.

Once we're in the car I turn to him. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but can I ask what that was?"

"Just wanted to let Nurse Nancy know that I'm yours and you're mine." He looks over and smiles. I roll my eyes at him, but inside I'm beaming.

'Yeah Nurse Nancy! Eyes and hands off my man!' I giggle at my childish thoughts.

"What's so funny baby?"

"Nothing." I smile at him. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I figured we could pop in a movie until I have to leave to get my grandparents from the airport." My smile drops and my nerves come back full force.

Grandparents...I hope they like me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Happy Saturday all! Sending my thanks, again, to everyone who has read, reviewed, fav'ed and/or followed my story!**

**Twilight is not mine. Surviving is!**

**BPOV  
**  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Alice sings as she jumps up and down on the end of my bed. I groan and roll over.

"Bella! My very best friend in the WHOLE world." I hear a throat clear. "Sorry! One of my very best friends in the whole world, GET UP! It's Thanksgiving and the parade is going to start soon!"

I open my eyes and sit up. "Good morning Alice." I see Rose sitting on the desk chair. "Rose! I thought you weren't coming over until later."

"Esme invited everyone over to watch the parade and have breakfast together this year." She shrugs and stands up. "I kept this one downstairs as long as possible. Fair warning, she's already had four cups of coffee." She laughs as Alice hits her with a pillow.

"It was only three!" she sticks her tongue out at Rose. "Did you meet my grandma and grandpa yet?" She asks turning back to me. "They were still in their room when I got here. I can't wait to see them!"

"Not yet. Their flight was delayed. Edward didn't get back with them until after midnight."

"Uncle C's parents got in about an hour ago." Alice says as she hops off the bed and skips over to my dresser.

I chew on my nails, my stomach in knots. "Don't worry Bella, they are going to love you." She tosses my best pair of jeans and dark blue top onto the bed. "Get dressed and we'll see you downstairs." Rose gives me a quick hug as she passes and walks out the door, Alice trailing behind her.

Ten minutes later I step out of my bedroom and hear laughter coming from downstairs. I take a deep breath and make my way down. As I hit the second floor one of the guest rooms open and an older gentleman steps out.

"Oh! Hello dear. You must be Bella. I'm Eleazar, Esme and Victoria's dad." He throws his arm around me, reminding me a lot of Edward. "Let's go get us some breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Moving in on my girlfriend grandpa?" Edward asks as we step into the kitchen. He's sitting at the breakfast bar with Emmett and Jasper passing a notebook back and forth.

"As lovely as Bella is, I am a happily married man." He walks over to his wife a places a kiss on her head. "Bella let me introduce you to my beautiful wife, Carmen."

"What a charmer." She looks up adoringly at her husband. "It's wonderful to meet you Bella." She stands up and skips around the table to pull me into a hug. "Whenever Edward calls all we hear is 'Bella this and Bella that'" she laughs as she releases me and skips back to her seat.

"It's like looking into Alice's future, isn't it?" Rose whispers as she passes me. I smile and walk over to Edward.

He pulls me into his lap and I look down at the notebook. "What are you doing?"

"Football strategies. The guys and I are going to challenge the old folks to a game of tag football after the parade." He makes a note on the page and slides it to Jasper.

"Perfect!" Jasper smiles.

"Did I hear you call someone old?" Carlisle says as he steps into the kitchen, an older couple following behind him.

"Yeah. It's why we're playing tag instead of tackle. Don't want anyone to break a hip." Emmett laughs as he pops a whole cinnamon roll into his mouth.

Carlisle rolls his eyes and turns towards me. "Bella, these are my parents Makenna and Alistair." I stand up and shake their hands.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella. Edward has told us great things about you." Makenna pulls me into a hug. "Shame we'll only be here today. We won't get much of a chance to talk." She frowns, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry dear. I have a feeling Edward's not letting this one get very far. We'll have years to get to know her." He winks at me as I feel Edward's arms slide around my waist, pulling me back into him.

"You got that right. Will you be the ref today grandpa?"

"Someone's got to keep everyone honest." He laughs.

"THE PARADE IS STARTING!" Alice yells from the living room.

"Come on Bella. Lets grab some breakfast and then we can chat during the show." Makenna grabs my hand and leads me to the counter. "Go on now Edward. I won't tell her any embarrassing stories while you're gone." He smiles and nods at her. "I like to tell them while he's in the room. That way I get to see his face!" she whispers as he leaves.

* * *

A few hours later Alice, Rose, and I are sitting on a blanket in the backyard watching the boys play football. It's the dads' verses the sons. Twenty minutes in the score is currently dads: 3 sons: 2.

"What's wrong Emmett-boo? You mad cause your 'old man' is kicking your butt?" Emmett's dad taunts him from across the backyard.

"COME ON BABE! SHOW DADDY WHO'S BOSS!" Rose cheers. Emmett looks over and blows her a kiss.

"So how are things between you and Edward going?" Alice asks as she leans back and stretches her legs out.

I mirror her position. "Wonderful. He is the greatest person I've ever met." I smile as he easily catches the football and runs it in, tying the game.

She smiles. "He is quite the catch. So are things…Serious yet?"

"Serious how?" I look over.

"You know…um…" she looks at Rose for help.

"She wants to know if you two are fucking yet." Rose says casually, never taking her eyes off Emmett.

"I…we…I…" I stutter, my face on fire.

"That would be a no Alice." Rose laughs and looks at me. "Can I ask why not? Don't you want to?"

I look down and play with my fingers. "Yes." I whisper.

"You don't need to be shy Bella. I can guarantee Edward does too."

My head snaps up. "How do you know that?"

Alice laughs. "Well to start with he is a teenage boy. Second you two are in love so it's only natural to want to show it physically."

"I don't even know how to bring this stuff up. I've never…had sex before. The most I've done is kissing and that's all been with Edward. I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to this kind of stuff." I confess to them.

"Nobody does at first." Rose grabs my hand. "That's why you have friends you can talk to."

"Yeah Bella. He may be my cousin but you can always come to me with questions or just to talk about stuff." Alice says.

"Thanks. So how do you, um, start something like that?" I can feel my face heat up again.

"Well it depends on how much or little you want to do. Never feel like you HAVE to do anything." Rose stresses before she continues. "You can always start by moving your hands down his body. It's a sign that he can do the same to you."

"Why do you think Edward hasn't…tried anything yet?" I ask. Secretly I'm afraid he doesn't want me that way.

"He is probably waiting for you to make the first move." Alice chimes in. "He doesn't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to. He doesn't want to screw things up between you two."

"Bella!" I look over to Edward as he jogs towards us. "I'm heading in to grab drinks for the guys would you like anything? Alice? Rose?" he asks the girls.

"I'll help you." I stand up.

"I'll have some coco. It's getting a bit chilly out here. Is this halftime?" Rose questions.

"Kinda. It's first to ten. We just needed a drink break." I catch a glance of his toned stomach and chest as he wipes the sweat from his face using his shirt.

"What's the score?" Alice asks giving me an 'I saw you looking' smirk.

"Dads:6 Sons: 9" Edward states proudly. "This is just a stalling technique. They know it's over" he laughs.

"Edward…Water!" Emmett's father calls out as he dramatically drops to the ground, hamming it up for the group.

"Come on, let's grab the drinks before someone passes out" I take his hand and pull him towards the house.

* * *

**EPOV**

"So kids, how's school going?" Grandma Carmen asks as she takes a bite of her pumpkin pie.

"Great! I love my AP Biology and AP Chemistry classes. The teachers are really hands on." Alice bounces up and down in her seat. "They know my career goals and are always bringing in new collage brochures."

"That's great Alice! Do you have your tops picked out yet?"

"Harvard, Stanford, Johns Hopkins, and Yale." Alice beams. "Although I'm still considering others."

"And what about you Jasper? Still planning on following my granddaughter to whatever state she chooses?" Grandma Carmen smiles at him.

"Yes ma'am." He pulls Alice's hand up to his mouth, giving it a kiss. "I can get my teaching degree anywhere. Each of those states have fine schools with great history programs."

"You two are as cute as can be!" my Grandma Makenna giggles. "Rose, Emmett what's in store for you after high school? Last year you weren't too sure."

"Rosie and I have decided to go to the University of Washington. I'm going to major in business and Rose in engineering. We are going to open our own shop one day, maybe even design and build our own cars." Emmett smiles.

"That's fantastic! Nobody is better with cars than you two. I still remember when you fixed my car when you were only what? Fourteen?" Grandpa Alistair says with pride.

I feel all eyes turn to me. "Well Edward…we're not getting any younger here!" Grandpa Eleazar announces. I laugh and rub the back of my neck.

As close as I am with my family, I really haven't discussed my collage plans with them. Hell I didn't know what I wanted to do until recently. I haven't even talked to Bella about it. I wanted to be sure before I made a commitment and got anyone's hopes up.

"I haven't chosen a school yet and no I don't have any top choices right now, but I've decided to follow in mom's footsteps and become an architect." I smile at her. "I love the way she sees the world. The way she wants to add to the beauty, not destroy it. I want to do the same."

"Oh Edward!" she gets up and comes around the table. I stand up and she pulls me into her arms. "I love you sweetheart!"

"Love you too mom." She pulls back and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Well this calls for a toast!" Mr. Hale calls out. "To our kids and their futures! May it hold everything you could ever want or need!"A chorus of "Here, Here!" echoes around the table as glasses are raised.

I glance over at Bella and she smiles at me. He smile doesn't quite hit her eyes though so I grab her hand and pull her towards me.

"You are going to do more for this world than any of us could ever dare dream, Isabella Swan." She ducks her head and I pull her chin up; wanting to see her beautiful face. "Before you everything was a blur. You are my life now." I lean down and kiss her lips.

* * *

"Come give us a kiss goodbye Edward. We have to hit the road." Grandma Makenna calls me over. I help her with her coat and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving Grandma and Grandpa. Thanks for coming."

She smiles and grandpa pulls me into a hug. "You treat that girl right. No high school games. Don't go to bed without saying I love you, and remember she is always right!" he laughs. "We'll see you at Christmas."

"Love you and drive safe!" I call as my dad walks them out.

"Grandma and grandpa are coming to sleep at my place tonight." Alice grabs her coat. "I'm driving them" she wiggles her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes at her. "Don't give them heart attacks, okay Ali?"

"I'll try my best." She laughs and skips out the door.

"Don't worry Edward. If I can survive your grandma's driving skills, Alice will be like a breath of fresh air." He laughs as grandma punches his arm.

"Alice wants to go Black Friday shopping so I doubt we'll see you tomorrow. She invited Bella to tag along but she declined." She gives me a kiss and heads out the door.

"Tell Bella we said goodnight. See you Saturday." He pats me on the back and closes the door.

I walk to the kitchen to find Bella and my mom loading the last dish into the dish washer. "Well kids, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted!" My mom dries her hands and throws the towel onto the counter. "I'm heading to bed. Alice wants to be on the road at 3am. God help me for agreeing to this outing!" she laughs.

"Esme, dear are you ready for bed?" my dad asks as he steps into the kitchen. "I have an early shift at the hospital and you need your rest if you're heading out in a few hours."

"Goodnight kids." She kisses Bella and me and walks over to my dad. "Oh! Can you guys pull down the Christmas decorations for me tomorrow?" she stops and looks back.

"Of course mom. I'll put everything in the living room for you."

"Thank you sweetheart! Night!"

"What would you like to do Bella?" A yawn escapes me.

"You should get some rest Edward. You got in late from the airport and then got up early to help your family. Plus the turkey is catching up to you." She laughs.

"But I feel like I didn't get to see you all day." I wrap my arms around her and another yawn escapes me. "Sorry baby."

She bites her lip and looks up at me. I groan and pull her into a kiss. God this woman drives me insane! Does she realize how unbelievably sexy she is? After a few moments she pulls back flushed.

"How about you take a nap and I'll wake you up in a few hours." She nibbles on her lip and her eyes dart around, looking at everything but me. "We can do something after you've gotten some rest."

"Are you okay baby? Is anything the matter?" she shakes her head but still won't look at me.

"I'm good. Come on." She grabs my hand and we walk upstairs together. "Get some sleep and I'll wake you soon."

When we reach my door she drops my hand and turns towards hers. "Bella are you sure you're fine? Why won't you look at me?"

She finally meets my eyes and blushes. What in the world is going on in that mind of hers? What I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts at this very moment!

"Everything is fine, I promise! Now please try and get some rest baby."

"Alright sweetheart. Wake me in a few hours?" she nods and I open my door. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward" she steps into her room and closes the door.

I walk into my room and shut my door behind me. I throw myself down on the bed, my eyes drift closed, and I'm asleep before I know it.

* * *

"Edward?" I wake to the sound of Bella softly calling my name. I roll over and turn on my bedside lamp, blinking a few times to let my eyes adjust to the light. I sit up and my eyes seek out my girl. My mouth drops open and I'm speechless.

Bella is standing at the end of my bed in a tight tank top and curve hugging shorts.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So…Today is my birthday (Sept. 12****th****) and what better way to celebrate than with a little bit of a lemony twist!? ****My thanks again to all who are ****reading, following, reviewing, and adding my story to your favs!**

**This chapter also touches on some hard stuff at the beginning. If you are sensitive to sexual assault please skip Rose's story.**

**This is my first lemon…so yeah. LoL.**

**Surviving is mine, Twilight is not.**

**BPOV**

"Stop apologizing Bella." Rose huffs into the phone. "I've told you a thousand times that you could call me anytime. Day or night."

"I know. I just feel awful. You should be sleeping. Alice will be at your door in less than two hours. I should have talked to you while you were still here. Maybe after we finished dessert I could have…"

"BELLA!" Rose yells into the phone, effectively stopping my rant. "This won't be the first black Friday shopping trip I've had with little to no sleep. Hell, last year we went straight from the table to standing in line for some dumbass video game she just had to get for Jasper."

I let out a breath. "Okay…I need your help."

An hour later Rose is sitting on the end of my bed two bags in hand. "I swear if you thank me one more time I'm going to snap!" she laughs.

"Sorry." I smile.

"Did you shower? Take care of shaving and all that jazz?" she asks as she digs through the bags. I nod and sit down next to her.

"What's all this?"I nudge the bags.

"Don't start. These are just some things I don't wear anymore." She looks up and meets my eyes. "You might have to get some of it hemmed, but the tops, dresses, and shorts should fit you well."

"Thank you Rose."

"What the fuck did I just say?!" she laughs again and I throw my hands up in surrender.

"Alright…what will make Edward drool?" She starts pulling clothes out. "We need to find the perfect 'I'm trying, but not trying to seduce my boyfriend' outfit."

"I'm scared." I admit to her as she holds up a very short dress.

"Did Edward ever tell you why we moved from Texas?" I shake my head and grab one of the tank tops off the bed.

"I was an early bloomer. By the third grade I was already coming into my 'womanly body'. I was only eight and felt like the odd man out. All the girls picked on me and the boys would make stupid jokes." She pulls her legs onto the bed and turns so she's facing me.

"Jasper got into a lot of fights that year. He spent more time in the principal's office than the classroom. He always knew when something happened with me…must be our twin connection." She laughs and wipes a tear away.

"I was very shy and lonely and our teacher, Mr. Hall," she sneers when she says his name. "Would always try to make me feel good about myself. ' Rose your paper was great!', 'Rose you're the smartest girl I've ever taught!', 'You are going to break so many hearts in high school, just keep your head up.'"

"I thought he was the greatest teacher in the world. Jasper hated him from day one. I should have listened to him. My brother is very good at reading people. Always has been." I grab her hand and feel my own tears begin to fall. I know where this is going and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"One day after the lunch bell rang Mr. Hall asked me to stay back, said he wanted to discuss my essay. Jasper refused to leave and I had to physically push him out the door. Told him to grab me some lunch and I'd be right there."

"Mr. Hall told me to take a seat and I thought I was in trouble. He sat on the edge of my desk and I instantly felt that something wasn't right. He was sitting too close…looking at me strangely." She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I looked down, letting my hair fall in my face, trying to figure out how to get to the lunch room…to Jasper."

"He pushed my hair back and told me I was beautiful. That all the other girls were just jealous and they would never hold a candle to me. I stood up and told him I needed to get to lunch. He walked to the door and turned the lock. To this day that sound echoes in my head." I release her hand and grab the box of tissues off my desk.

"Thanks." She wipes her nose. "I backed away as he stalked towards me. I felt my back hit the wall and I was trapped. He stopped right in front of me and started playing with the zipper on my hoodie. Asked if I knew how to lick a lollipop. I started to cry and shake. I told him not to touch me. I slapped his hands away. That just pissed him off."

"He grabbed my shoulders roughly and pulled me to him. He took a step backwards and sank into a chair, pulling me onto his lap. I remember I just kept telling him to stop. To let me go. He put his lips on my neck and started kissing."

"My shaking intensified and he mumble, 'See honey you like it. You're trembling with desire'. He put his hands on my chest and I snapped. I balled my fist up and punched him in the mouth. He jumped up and I fell to the floor."

"I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. Told me I'd 'better shut my fucking face' if I knew what was good for me. His other hand went for my pants and he started to unbutton them. I bit his hand and he slapped me. Hard. So hard I saw stars. He had started to pull my pants down when the door was kicked open."

"Jasper was standing there and his eyes took the scene in. He crossed the floor in two strides and tackled Mr. Hall. He got on top of him and started punching him over and over. I had never seen my brother like that before. The rage just poured off of him, you could feel it thick in the air."

"The noise must have alerted someone because the next thing I knew Jasper was being pulled off of Mr. Hall and the nurse was wrapping a blanket around me. Time seemed to stand still and yet it flew by. You know what I mean?" I nod and grab her hand again.

"The cops came. The paramedics were called. Mr. Hall was taken to the emergency room. Jasper had managed to knock out a few teeth, break his nose, and a few of his ribs, which caused some internal bleeding."

"When my parents showed up my mom pulled me into a hug and cried with me. My dad was furious. He threw his name and military title around, talked about lawsuits, about how they better be lucky Jasper had already put him in the hospital." She laughs. "My dad was beaming when he talked about the number Jasper did on him."

"He took us out of school that day. He demanded our files and said his lawyers would be in touch soon. When we got home he pulled me into his arms and cried. I had never seen my dad so much as shed a tear and there he was sobbing into my hair. He kept apologizing over and over. Telling me we would have justice."

"A few months later Jasper and I were lying in my bed, watching a movie when my parents came into the room. They told me everything would be up to me. They asked what I wanted to do. I told them I wanted to leave Texas. I didn't have friends or school. I hardly left my room. I was always depressed."

"The place I once called home now felt like a prison. I wanted a fresh start somewhere new. My dad went to work the next day and requested a transfer. Within the month we were on our way to Forks."

"Going to school that first day I wouldn't let go of Jasper's hand. At lunch Alice, Edward, and Emmett came up and introduced themselves. Emmett's size made me move closer Jasper but when I looked over he was smiling at him. I felt myself relax and from that day on we all became inseparable."

"When Emmett asked me to the eight grade dance I was ecstatic and nervous. He gave me my first kiss that night." She smiles and dries her tears. "When we moved beyond kissing I was scared as hell. I was worried I wouldn't be enough for him. Wouldn't please him. That I would get a flashback and ruin everything."

"Emmett already knew everything that had happened. He was so gentle, so patient. He always asked if I was sure, if I was okay. He would tell me over and over that we didn't have to do anything yet. I fell more in love with him."

"I know how you're feeling Bella, because I felt it too. But believe me when I say Edward will treat you right. I knew it from the moment he lost his cool at the mall when you were attacked." She squeezes my hand and smiles at me. "He loves you and would never hurt you intentionally. If he ever does, let me know and I'll kick his ass!" She laughs and just like that she's back to the Rose I know and love.

"Alright enough with the heavy shit. Alice will be here in twenty and we still need to pick something out." She stands up and grabs a pair of white shorts and a dark pink tank top. "Here try this on. The tank has a built in bra so that will be one less thing to worry about." She winks.

I know how lucky I am to never have been put in a situation quite as extreme as hers. My mom blocked as much as she could. I throw my arm around her. "I love you Rose."

"Love you too." She hugs me back. "Now go. I want to see how hot you look before I leave."

* * *

"Bella dear, why are you up so early? Having trouble sleeping?" Esme asks stepping into the kitchen. "OH! Rose! You scared me. I thought we were picking you up."

"Figured it was easier to meet everyone here." She says handing her a cup of coffee.

"The Holy Grail." Esme laughs and takes a long drink.

"Alice just sent a text saying she'll be here in five." Rose puts her cell back in her purse and grabs her coat.

Esme frowns. "She is going to get an earful about texting and driving."

I grab a travel mug and pour her a coffee to go. "You are a godsend Bella!" she takes the mug and puts her empty cup in the sink as Alice honks her horn.

"Doesn't that girl know the kids are sleeping?" Carlisle walks into the kitchen and drops his bag on the counter heading for the coffee. "Make that my kid." He laughs. "You change your mind about shopping with them?"

I shake my head and he laughs harder. "Smart girl. Alright, I'm off. I should be home for dinner but if you or Edward need anything before that just give me a call." He grabs his bag and gives Esme a kiss before he heads out the door.

"Please remind Edward about the decorations for me." She hugs me and follows Rose out the door. "I have my phone if you need me." She says as the door closes.

The house is quiet as I make my way back to my room. My stomach full of butterflies as I change into the tank and shorts. I felt a bit uncomfortable showing Rose. It's more like a second skin than an outfit, it's so tight. She assured me I was 'fucking hot' in an 'oh this old thing? I just threw it on' kind of way…whatever that means.

I give myself a once over in the mirror and head for Edwards room before I lose my courage. I slip in, close the door behind me, and take a moment to admire Edward while he's asleep.

Everything about him is so handsome. From the way his hair falls across his forehead to the way his chest slowly rises and falls with every breath he takes. I still can't believe this man loves me.

"Edward." I say softly. He begins to stir but doesn't wake, so I try again.

"Edward." He rolls over and turns on his lamp. He sits up and his eyes find me.

"Bella…" He trails off as his eyes roam my body. I hold my breath, waiting for him to continue. "You're breathtaking."

And with those two simple words my nerves are almost nonexistent. 'Thank you Rose!' I give her a mental high five.

I climb onto the end of his bed and crawl towards him. "How did you sleep?" I ask as I stop right in front of him, sitting back on my heels.

"Fuck Bella. You…you can't wear that, crawl up my bed like you did, and then ask me a question like that." He runs a hand through his hair. "My mind is not on my sleeping habits at the moment."

"Where is your mind Edward?" I bite my lip and look up through my lashes.

He squirms around and looks up at the ceiling, like he's thinking about what he wants to say. I take advantage of his distracted state and straddle his lap.

"God Bella." His hands grasp my hips; eyes searching mine. He must find what he's looking for because he moves suddenly and I'm lying beneath him. His body hovering above mine, his lips capture mine and then move down to my neck.

It's not enough this time. "Edward." I moan as his tongue licks across my collarbone. "Touch me…Please." I beg him.

He pulls back. "Are you sure?" I nod and wiggle beneath him. He moves from above me and lies down on his side. He scoots closer to me and pulls my leg onto his hip. He leans forward and brings his lips back to my neck.

His hand runs up and down my leg. Each trip he brings his hand higher and higher. "Bella." He whispers against my skin; turning so I'm laying on my back again.

"Please Edward."I can feel wetness between my legs. My body craving friction.

"I want you Bella." He looks up and meets my eyes again as his fingers trace the waistband of my shorts.

"Is this okay?" he asks as he begins to pull them down slowly.

"Yes…Please baby." I pant as he pulls them completely off.

His hand makes its way back up my leg. He nudges my thighs apart with his knee. "You're beautiful Bella."

His fingers dip under my panties and slide into my folds. My hips jerk and I moan loudly as his fingers move to my clit.

"You're so wet Bella." He groans and slips a finger into me. "So fucking tight."

"Ugh…Edward." I beg as he moves his finger in and out. "More…Please."

Suddenly he withdraws his finger and sits up. I whimper at the sudden loss. "I need to see you baby. I need to taste you." He pulls my panties down and I feel his eyes on me. I feel my face heat up and my knees close.

"Don't." He grabs my legs and pulls them open again. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are? What you do to me?" He asks.

I shake my head. He moves so he is covering my body and I can feel his weight on top of me. He thrusts his hips against mine and I can feel everything.

"You make me so hard baby." He thrusts again and I call out his name.

He moves slowly down my body until his head is between my legs. "Can I taste you Bella?"

I nod, unable to speak. He presses his tongue flat against me and takes a long lick. My hips buck and he holds them down. "Easy baby…I'm just getting started."His tongue circles my clit and he puts one of his fingers back inside of me.

"Fuck…Edward." I bite my lip as he curls his finger, hitting a spot that makes my legs shake.

"That's it baby. Let go. Give it to me." He says before he sucks my clit into his mouth. I feel a tightening sensation.

"Edward…Edward…Edward…" I mumble over and over as I get closer. When I feel him bite down gently on my clit, my body explodes.

When I come down from the high I feel him remove his finger and kiss his way up my body. "Are you okay?" he asks, his face above mine.

"More than okay." I pull him down and kiss him, not caring that I can taste myself on his lips.

I push him until he's lying on his back and I straddle his waist again. My hands go to his belt and I start to undo it. "You don't have to Bella."He says as he grabs my hands.

I take his hands and put them on my chest. "I want to Edward." I say as I grind myself on his lap.

His head falls back and I arch my back. "I love you." I say as my hands go to his belt again. I make quick work of his belt and zipper. I move back and tug his jeans and boxers down at the same time.

His cock springs free and I freeze. I've seen a few naked men before but he's bigger than any I've ever seen. It fascinates and frightens me at the same time.

Sitting on my knees beside him, I reach out and grasp him. Edward moans and covers my hand with his own. He guides my hand up and down slowly, showing me what he likes.

Once I get a rhythm going he lets go and watches my hand on him. The moans that escape him cause the wetness to pool between my legs again. I love that my hand is bringing him pleasure.

I use my thumb to spread the liquid on the tip of his cock. I run my palm across it and use it to lubricate him.

"Faster baby." I move my hand faster, my other going to his balls. I squeeze him and his eyes roll back. "Fuck Bella, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum baby…cum for me." His cock jerks as he cums all over my hand. I keep moving until he becomes soft.

"I love you Bella." He pulls me down and kisses my lips softly. He rolls off the bed and heads into the bathroom. I hear the sink turn on and then off.

"Here sweetheart." He holds out a wet rag. "Sorry." He looks embarrassed.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it." I giggle, cleaning up.

He pulls his boxers on and climbs back into bed. "How does a nap sound?"

I nod as I yawn. "Sounds perfect." I go to stand up but he pulls me back down.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He laughs.

"Um...to my room?" It comes out as a question.

"I'm not quite ready to let you out of my bed just yet." We lie down and he pulls me to him. "I love you." He kisses the back of my head.

"I love you too Edward. Always." He turns the light off and I drift to sleep in his arms, happier than I've ever been.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the late posting. I got six books for my birthday and had six books that I still needed to read before they were due back at the library. That on top of working 40+ hours left little time for writing.**

**What did everyone think of Rose's story? It was a little difficult to write. Parts of it came from my own life. The person wasn't a teacher; he was my mom's friend. The line about the lollipop is one of the most vivid things I can remember from my childhood. I never told my mom…this is actually this first time I've told anyone about it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, added me to their favorites, or put my story on alert! Hugs for EVERYONE!**

**Lemon warning!**

**BPOV**

"I'm happy to help for free. You don't need to pay me." I say as Rose and I step into her room.

"Yes. I do." She laughs when my mouth drops open. She wasn't kidding when she said her room was, and I quote, 'A fucking disaster area'.

"You're actually doing me a huge favor. Jasper was going to charge me twice what you are and he skips corners." She flops on her bed and pulls out her phone. "Alice is stopping for lunch on her way. Do you like spinach pizza?"

"Never had it before." I say, grabbing a handful of clothes and putting them in the hamper.

"You're in for a treat!" She types something into her phone and then tosses it down next to her. "You sure $20 is enough? I hate cleaning and haven't picked up in like a month. Maybe two." She laughs.

"$20 is perfect. Thank you Rose." I scoop up a handful of magazines. "Keep or toss?"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Alice bounces through the door carrying two large pizza boxes. "Rose! I can see your floor! Hell must have frozen over at some point today." She laughs and drops the pizza on the desk.

"Hell is still nice and toasty. You can thank Bella for the floor." Rose opens the box and grabs a slice. "Here Bella, try this" she says handing it to me.

I take a bite and moan. "God, this is so good!"

"Tell me about it." Alice grabs her own slice. "It's like an orgasm on a buttery crust!" she laughs.

"Speaking of orgasms…How was your day with Edward yesterday?" Rose looks over and Alice lets out a scream.

"You and Edward did it?!"

I look down, embarrassed. "No we didn't 'do it'. But we did do something."

"Spill it! I need details!" Alice grabs another slice and sits next to Rose on her bed.

"Um…well…he touched me. And I touched him." I mumble. Could this be any more humiliating?

"That's all?" Rose says. "I was hoping you'd, at the very least, get a little tongue action."

Tongue action? "We did kiss. A lot." I smile, running my fingers over my lips.

"I mean oral sex. You know? His mouth on your girly parts." My hand drops.

"Oh…yeah he did that to me." 'What the heck Bella!'I kick myself mentally. I sound like an idiot.

"WELL SHIT SWAN! That's what I'm talking about!" Rose smiles while Alice begins to bounce up and down.

"Was he good at it? Did you like it? Did you reciprocate? Did you like doing it? Most girls don't but I love taking Jasper's co…"

"STOP! That's my twin and not something I want to hear about." Rose cuts her off. "Just because you don't mind hearing about your cousin; who may I point out is more like your brother, doesn't mean I want nasty mental images of you and Jasper."

Alice rolls her eyes and turns back to me. "Well?"

"It was indescribable. I've never felt anything like that before." My face heats up as I think back to the way his mouth felt on me, his fingers moving inside me…

"He must be good; your face is a dead giveaway!" Alice laughs. "Did you go down on him?" I shake my head.

"Way to leave him hanging." Rose laughs. "Why not?"

"I…I don't know how." My mom and I talked about a lot of things, but we hadn't reached the 'in-depth sex talk' yet. She told me about the differences between men and women and how babies were made. But oral sex? Yeah that never came up.

"Don't worry innocent one, we are going to teach you all about blow jobs" Rose grins.

* * *

**EPOV**

"How's the Seattle job going mom?" I ask walking into her office.

"Great." She looks up from her desk and smiles. "I have to drive down this afternoon with the finished plans. Your father is coming with me. He has the next two days off so we thought we'd stay in a hotel and hit the town Sunday night. We'll be back before dinner on Monday."

I can't help but smile back at her. My parents are still so in love with each other, even after all these years. Makes me hopeful for my future with Bella.

"Do you have any plans sweetheart?" she asks while making a note on the floor plans.

"Not really. Probably have the gang over to watch some movies tonight. I need to work on my homework Sunday." I walk over to look at her work. "This looks great mom. Did you think about adding a cutout here?" I point to an empty wall on the plans. "It would open the kitchen into the living room without hitting the structure beams."

"I didn't even think of that! You're going to be so great at this!" she makes the notes and rolls the plans up. "Did I ever thank you for bringing the decorations down?"

"About a dozen times so far." I laugh. "I've told you before, I'd do anything for you mom."

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful son?" she wraps me in a hug.

"You married a hot doctor who worships the ground you walk on. Some of it was bound to rub off on the offspring." My dad says as he leans against the door-frame. "You almost ready love? Traffic is going to pick up soon and I don't want you to be late for your client."

"Yeah. My bag is by the door and I've got the plans." She holds them up. "What time is Bella getting back from Rose's?"

"She's cleaning her room so my guess is by New Years." I deadpan, walking them to the front door. "I really don't want to see her and Emmett's house after they get married. It's going to look like an episode of 'Hoarders'."

My dad laughs and picks up mom's bag. "I've heard the horror stories from their parents. Hope Bella's getting paid good for it."

"She is, but not enough. She wanted to do it for free but Rose insisted she get something."

"Bella sure is one-of-a-kind. Still so sweet and caring…even after everything she's been through." He gives me a quick hug and opens the door. "You hold onto that one son."

"I plan on it." I smile.

"Call if you need anything."I wave and close the door.

I make a sandwich and climb the stairs to my room, figuring I might as well get a jump start on my homework while Bella's out. I grab the novel we've been reading in English and sit down on my couch. Why couldn't Mrs. Sharpe pick a book that wasn't so boring?

I make it through ten chapters before I close my eyes and let my head fall back. Seriously? This book should be used as a torture technique. 'If I ever suffer from insomnia I'll just pick this damn book up.' I think as I drift off.

* * *

Some time later I wake to the feel of Bella's lips on my neck. "Hey baby." I keep my eyes closed and move my head a little to the side to give her better access. "That feels nice." I hum.

"I've missed you Edward." She nibbles on my ear. Just four simple words and my cock is already standing at attention. She's so fucking sexy, even when she's not trying.

"I missed you too baby." I capture her lips with mine and she deepens the kiss.

She straddles my lap and grinds down on me. "Fuck" I moan and open my eyes to meet hers. She slowly slides down my legs and kneels between them. The sight alone has me ready to blow my load. When her hands start working on my belt I feel my cock twitch with anticipation.

"Bella, baby, you don't have to." I say through clenched teeth as she starts pulling my jeans down.

"I want too Edward. I want you in my mouth." She looks up through her lashes, my boxers slipping down my legs.

"Holy shit." I mumble as she strokes my cock. She leans forward and I feel her tongue tracing the head.

"Fuck baby." I throw my head back as her warm mouth envelops my cock. She works the base with one hand while the other cups my balls, massaging them lightly.

"Does that feel good Edward? Do you like my mouth on you?" she asks popping me out of her mouth. Who the fuck taught her to talk dirty? I swear I'm buying them a car.

"Ungh…yes baby. So fucking good." My hands weave through her hair as she sucks and licks me. I look down and watch my cock sliding in and out. "I love watching you suck me baby."

I see her begin to squirm. "Does that turn you on baby? Are you getting wet for me?" Her thighs press together. "You are aren't you? You love when I talk dirty to you. You love sucking my big cock."

She responds by taking me in deeper. I can feel my cock hitting the back of her throat. "Fuck Bella. Stop."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Stop baby…please." I take my mouth off him, afraid I did something wrong. "No Bella. You're doing great. Fucking spectacular!" He says reading my face. "I don't want to cum yet." He stands up and pulls his shirt off.

He leans down and lifts me off the floor. I wrap my legs around his waist and his lips attack mine. He walks us over to the bed and we collapse onto it.

"You are wearing far too much." He grabs the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. "Perfect." He says before his mouth descends on my chest.

He kisses down my body pulling my pants and underwear as he goes. "Let me see how wet you are baby." He pulls my legs apart and runs a finger through my folds. "So wet Bella. So wet for me."

"Yes Edward. For you…always for you." I moan as his fingers dip into me. "Edward. Faster."

"Do you want to cum Bella?" I nod and feel the familiar building in the pit of my stomach. "You're so close baby. I can feel it. I can't wait to feel your tight pussy squeezing my big hard cock." His thumb rubs my clit and I come undone at his words.

He keeps rubbing as I come down from my orgasm. "Please Edward. I want to feel you inside me. All of you."

He turns and pulls open his bedside drawer. "Are you sure?" he looks into my eyes and I nod.

"Yes. I love you. Please." He pulls out a foil package and tears it open. He slides the condom on and lines himself up with me.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this." I put my hands on his lower back and pull his body closer.

He pushes slowly into me. I feel him stretching me inch by inch. I squeeze my eyes closed as the pain begins. "I love you." He says as he thrusts in, breaking the barrier. My nails dig into his arms and I cry out.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he stills inside me.

"Just give me a second." I say adjusting to the feel.

A few moments later and the pain is replaced with a fullness feeling. I move my hips, encouraging him to move. "Edward." I moan as he rolls his hips and I feel him moving in and out.

"So fucking tight Bella." He groans. His hand comes between us and he rubs my clit. "Cum for me baby. Milk my cock." His fingers move faster and my legs begin to shake.

"That's it baby. I can feel it. Cum. Now." He commands and I let go calling out his name.

"That's it Bella. Squeeze my cock baby." He pumps in and out faster and faster. I can feel myself building once more. "You gonna cum again baby? That's it. Give it to me." His fingers match his thrusts against my clit.

"Fuck… Edward…please baby. Cum with me. For me. Cum Edward." My body clenches around him and he thrusts one last time.

"Bella!" he calls out and collapses onto of me.

We lay still for a few moments trying to catch our breath. "Sorry, I must be crushing you." He pulls out of me and rolls onto his side. I mirror his position and watch as he pulls the condom off and throws it away.

He turns back to me and pushes my hair back. "I love you Bella." He brings his lips to mine.

"I love you too Edward." I look at the clock. "We should get dressed. Everyone will be here soon."

"If I had known this was going to happen I would never have invited them over for a movie night." I laugh as he pouts. "When will they be here?"

"In about an hour or so. Emmett is bringing dinner for everyone."

He rolls over, his body is covering mine. "Plenty of time for round two."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A BIG thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or fav'ed Surviving! You all mean the world to me!**

**Twilight= not mine. Surviving= MINE!**

**BPOV**

"No way!" Emmett booms, throwing himself down on the couch. "There is no way in hell I'm watching The Notebook again!"

"But Em! Bella's never seen it." Alice pouts.

"I don't care…save it for 'girl bonding' night or some shit like that."

"He just doesn't want to cry in front of the guys." Rose sits next to him and throws her arm around him. "It's okay to be in-touch with your sensitive side baby." She laughs.

"You cried?!" Jasper snorts. "Wait until the guys hear about this at practice on Monday."

"Not so fast Jazz. I remember hearing all about a certain twin of mine doing the whole 'If you're a bird, I'm a bird' scene with a little pixie." Jasper's face drops and Rose laughs. "You tell, he tells"

"You told her about that?" Jasper pulls Alice into his lap and looks over to Emmett. "Truce?"

"Deal. I don't want to put up with a team full of jerks handing me tissues every time they see me."

"Oh you mean like you did to Tyler after you found him crying in the library in elementary school?" Jasper smirks.

"Hey! He had it coming. Not only was he crying because Dumbledore died, in school might I add, but he fucking ruined the book for me. Asshole."

"Okay I think we've gotten off topic. What are we going to watch tonight?" Edward asks as he comes into the living room carrying a bunch of sodas.

"Why don't we play a game instead?" Alice asks leaping off Jasper's lap and heading to a cabinet below the TV. "Let's see….Life, Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit, Twister...OH! We can play truth or dare!"

"Bring it on! We haven't played truth or dare in forever!" Emmett pumps his fist in the air. "I'll go first. Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Whose idea was it to do the bird scene? Yours or Alice's?" He laughs

"Mine." He blushes and runs a hand through his hair. "Alice said how romantic it was so I took her to First Beach for a picnic the next day and yeah…" he trails off.

"O.M.G. Jasper you are like the best boyfriend ever!" Emmett squeals in a high-pitched voice and we all burst out laughing.

"Rose, truth or dare." Jasper asks once we all catch our breath.

"Dare." She says staring him down.

"You are going to regret that dear sister of mine. I dare you to call Mike and talk dirty to him." Her mouth drops open. "Maybe next time you'll think before you let my secrets out."

"I'm going to get you back so fucking bad Jazz." She pulls out her cell. "What's his number?"

He takes it, punches in the number and puts it on speaker. "Have fun sis." He smirks and leans back.

"Hello?" Mike answers after the third ring.

Rose takes a deep breath. "Hey Mike." She puts on a sensual voice and I put my hand over my mouth, already giggling.

"Who is this?"

"A better question would be what does this person want to do to you Mike." She makes a gagging face.

"D…do to me?" It comes out as a squeak.

"I wish I was with you right now. What are you wearing Mike?"

"Just my boxers."

"Would you take them off if I asked you to?" a shudder runs through her and Emmett falls back laughing quietly, tears running down his face.

"Oh god yes." Mike mumbles.

"Are you naked big boy?"

"Yes."

"Are you…" she blows out a breath. "Hard for me." Alice runs out of the room laughing and clutching her stomach.

"Yep." Mike answers and we hear movement on his end.

"What are you doing Mike?"

Edward puts his fingers in his ears and leans towards me. "I can't hear this…I'll be scarred for life!" He whispers in my ear through his laughter.

"Touching myself." Mike's breath is labored.

Rose looks horrified and glances at Jasper. 'Hang up!' he mouths to her and she hits the end call button.

"I hate you!" she says as she starts laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alice walks back into the room wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I had to go…I couldn't keep quiet!"

"Rose…I can't even…" Emmett sits up. "You hardly said anything and he got so worked up!" he laughs.

After a few moments everyone has calmed down and Rose looks at me. "Bella, truth or dare." She asks.

"Truth." I look at her nervously.

"How far have you and Edward gone?" She winks and leans against Emmett. All eyes turn towards me and my face heats up.

Edward reaches over and grabs my hand. "New question." He says.

"That's not how the game works!" Emmett cries. "She has to answer or she has to perform two dares. Thems the rules!"

"Dares and I'll do them for her." Edward pulls my hand to his lips.

"Edward…you don't have to do them. I'll take the dares." I turn towards Rose. "First dare."

"Give me a moment." She leans towards the guys and starts whispering to them. "Okay dare one… you have to jump into the pool in your underwear right now."

"Its freezing out Rose." Edward protests.

"It's a heated pool Edward." She argues.

"I know that Rose but she'll still have to get out in the cold." He glares at her.

"It's fine Edward." I lean over and kiss him before I stand up. "I've been in the cold while wet before. I'll be okay."

"I'm doing it with you." He stands and pulls his shirt off. "Come on love."

We get to the back door and he pulls his jeans off. I pull my shirt off and pull my shorts down. He looks me up and down and I blush again. "Like what you see Edward." I smile and do a little turn, showing off my lacy blue boy shorts and matching bra.

"Damn Bella!" Emmett hollers from the doorway where everyone is standing and watching us.

I had forgotten all about them and my blush intensifies as I step behind Edward. I grab his hand and open the back door. The wind hits us like a thousand needles.

"Fuck its freezing!" Edward pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. "You assholes better have towels waiting for us." He says as we walk towards the pool.

We stand at the edge and he dips a toe in. "I'm so glad the heater is working." He laughs and jumps in, pulling me with him.

My body hits the water and I'm pleasantly surprised to find it very warm. I was bracing for cool water but this feels more like a warm bath. I break the surface at the same time Edward does.

"Refreshing huh?" He laughs and swims towards me.

"I know you said it was heated but I didn't think it would be this warm."

"My mom love to swim so my dad had this pool built for her a few years ago. He hated that she couldn't swim during the cooler months so he made sure it had the best heating system possible." He grabs my hand and we swim toward the side. "Let me know when you're ready and we can make a run for the door."

I nod and tilt my head back, enjoying the feel of the water. "I love to swim. My parents took me all the time when I was little." I smile at him. "My mom even found places for us to go swimming…you know afterwards."

I push away from the wall and float on my back, looking up at the stars. "You are so beautiful." I smile and flip over, swimming back to him.

"I love you Edward." I reach out and throw my arms around his neck, our lips come together.

His turns us around and presses my body between his and the wall. "I love you too Bella. So much." His lips travel down my jaw and run across my neck. His hips thrust against mine and I feel his arousal.

"Ung…Edward." I moan as he thrusts again. "Baby you feel so good." I wrap my legs around his waist and use my heels to pull him closer.

"I want you Bella." He growls and nips my ear with his teeth. I reach down and plunge my hand into his boxers. I grasp him and begin to pump up and down slowly.

"Fuck Bella." He grabs the wall with one hand and uses the other to pull my panties down. His finger dips inside me and his mouth cover mine, swallowing my moan. "So warm Bella."

He moves his finger in and out slowly and he uses his thumb to rub my bundle of nerves. "Please Edward." I cry out. "Please baby…I need…I need…"

"What Bella? What do you need?" He curls his finger and adds a second one inside me.

I let go of his cock and push his boxers down. "Please Edward… I need to feel you. Fuck me baby." He smiles against my lips and pulls his fingers out.

"With pleasure." He says as he slams his cock inside me. I throw my head back and he attacks my neck and the top of my chest with his lips. "So tight Bella. Fuck." He turns us slightly so my back is now in the corner. He grips the wall on either side of my head and uses it to thrust into me harder.

"You feel so good Edward…so fucking good." I bite my lip and my eyes roll back. It feels so much better than it did earlier. I didn't even think that was possible! His hand comes down and he rubs my clit.

"Cum for me baby. I want to feel you cum on my cock." His words mixed with the feel of his fingers and cock pushes me closer to the edge. "That's it baby…you're so close I can feel it." His thrusts pick up speed.

My hips match his, thrust for thrust. I feel myself getting get closer and suddenly realize why it feels different this time. "Edward…stop." I say my voice full of panic. He immediately stills and his eyes meet mine.

"What wrong baby? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" He asks as he pulls out of me. I wince at the loss.

"You're not wearing a condom." I say quietly.

"I'm not…" He trails off. "Fuck!" He reaches back and grabs my panties and hands them to me. "I'm so sorry baby…I didn't even think…I'm clean if that's what you're worried about." He grabs his boxers and pulls them on.

"I wasn't worried about that and it's not your fault Edward. I'm the one who asked you to do it." I mumble looking down. "We should get inside. They're probably wondering what's keeping us." I pull myself out of the pool and head for the back door, Edward trailing behind me.

We step into the house and snatch up the towels that are waiting for us. We step into the living room and find it empty. "Where did they go?" I turn to Edward.

He walks to the coffee table and picks up a piece of notebook paper. "It says that they didn't want to interrupt our swim and it was getting late so they headed home." He looks up and smiles at me. "Oh and your second dare will come anytime they want." He laughs and rolls his eyes.

I return his smile but his drops. "What's wrong baby? Talk to me…please." He crosses the room and grabs my hands. "Don't shut me out Bella."

"I'm sorry. I just freaked out a little. I didn't even think about a condom…I just needed you right then." I look down. "You felt so good…" I trail off.

"Bella look at me please. It was as much my fault; if not more; as it was yours. I could have…I should have stopped and made sure we were being safe." He pulls my face to his. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward." His lips meet mine in a sweet kiss.

"Let's go get changed love. You must be cold." I take his hand and we walk up the stairs together.

"Why don't we go take showers, change into our pajamas, and meet in my room for a late night movie date? I'll even put in The Notebook if you want it." He smiles and I laugh. I give him a quick kiss before we part ways, heading into our rooms.

I grab fresh underwear, a tank top, some sleep shorts, and head into the bathroom. I take a quick shower, pull on my clothes, and run a brush through my hair.

'I wonder how many people he's been with.' I feel myself getting jealous at my train of thought. 'Relax Bella. He loves you. He has a past and so do you.' I know that but mine doesn't involve any other guys, I pout. 'Yeah but you can't change the past. And he doesn't want anyone but you. Get a grip Bella.' I roll my eyes at my inner monologue.

I give myself a once over in the mirror, step out of the bathroom and freeze. I get the sudden feeling that someone is watching my every move. My eyes dart around and I dash for the door. As my hand closes around the knob I hear my closet door slam open.

"EDWARD!" I scream and a hand covers my mouth.

"If you want your pretty little boyfriend to live I'd shut the fuck up right now." A voice whispers menacingly in my ear. He slams me into the door. "Did you hear me bitch?"

I nod and blink the tears out of my eyes. "That's a good girl. Now I'm going to take my hand away and you're going to stay quite aren't you?" I nod again.

He takes his hand away and pulls me away from the door. He yanks it open and pushes me into the hallway. I stumble and land hard on my knees. I look up and a sob escapes me. Edward is standing in his doorway with a busted lip and gun aimed at his head. His eyes meet mine and he reaches out for me.

"Move one inch more and you're dead." The guy behind me says and Edward stops. "What the fuck man?!" The boss said just the girl."

"I know but this little shit came out of his room when she screamed and I had to do something." The guy standing next to Edward shrugs.

The guy behind me begins to pace back and forth. "Fuck it. Bring them both. Caius can decide what he wants to do with the boy when we get there."

"Caius? Caius Cope?" Edward's eyes narrow.

"The one and only." The guy reaches down and grabs my arm, pulling me roughly to my feet. I cry out as he pushes me towards the stairs. He takes a gun from the waist of his pants and aims it at Edward. "Try anything funny and the boy dies with the pull of a trigger. Got it princess?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: My thanks, again, to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or fav'ed Surviving! You rock my socks off!**

**Surviving is mine, Twilight is not.**

**BPOV**

"Go pull the car around." The guy standing next to Edward gives a small nod and heads for the stairs.

"You want me to tie him up first?" He questions.

"Nah…Princess is going to help me do that. Here." He tosses me a small bag as the second guy disappears down the stairs. "Take out the cable ties and secure his hands behind his back."

Tears blur my vision and I walk slowly towards Edward; afraid any sudden movement will cause the man to pull the trigger. "I'm so sorry Edward…I never wanted you to get hurt…I'm so sorry." I sob when I reach him.

"I love you Bella! I love you!" He pulls me into his arms, crushing me to his chest. "We're going to be okay baby. I promise."

"Enough of this bullshit. Either you tie him or I do." The guy takes a step towards us and Edward turns so his body is blocking mine. "And I promise if I do it blood will flow."

"It's okay Bella." Edward puts his hand back and I pull the ties around his wrists.

The blare of a car horn outside makes me jump. "Let's go kiddos."

* * *

Thirty minutes later and the car comes to a stop outside of the motel. "Listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. You try to run, you die. You scream, you die. Now slowly get out and follow my pal here to the room. And don't get any funny ideas…I'll be right behind you."

I step out of the car and turn to help Edward out. I loop my arm through his and we make our way towards the building. My body begins to tremble more and more with every step we take.

"Stay as close to me as you can." Edward whispers. All I can do is nod and grip his arm tighter.

The guy in front stops at the door to room seven and knocks. "In you go." He says as the door swings opens. Edward and I step in, followed closely by both of the guys.

"Didn't I say to ONLY bring the girl?" A tall man with long blonde hair rushes forward and slams one of the men against the wall. "Are you fucking stupid or something?" He slams him again.

"Do you even know who his fucking parents are?" he knocks him to the floor and kicks him several times. "Fucking useless piece of shit." He pulls out a gun and aims it at his head. "Sam, you have exactly sixty seconds to explain before I put a bullet in your skull."

"I'm sorry Caius. Paul was in the girl's room waiting for her and she screamed. The boy came dashing out of his room…what the fuck was I supposed to do? You said not to kill anyone tonight." He rushes out.

"Paul?" Caius asks.

"Yes sir?" he shuffles from foot to foot.

"You were in the girl's room and she managed to scream before you could stop her?" He quirks an eyebrow up, in an amused sort of way.

"Caius I…" His explanation is cut off as a bullet rips through his neck. Blood splatters the wall and he drops to the ground. He lies there twitching and gasping for air. After a few moments he stills.

I turn and shield my face in Edward's chest, fear running rampant through me. He just killed him! Pulled the trigger before I could even blink.

"Gotta love the off season. Don't have to worry about any guests hearing." Caius lets out a hollow laugh. "My parents won't be happy about the mess."

"Your parents know about all this?" Edward angrily asks. I shake my head back and forth, silently begging him not to talk to Caius.

"You want to know if my parents know that I'm a cold blooded killer? Is that what you want to know Cullen?" I hear him stalk towards us and I turn around, using myself as a human barrier between him and Edward.

He stops and quirks his eyebrow again. "Do you see this shit Sam? She's willing to die for him." He sneers. "This might work in my favor." He pulls out a cell phone, hits a button, and brings it to his ear.

"Sam get the fuck up." He barks out. "Go find my parents. I need to apologize for the mess and explain some shit to them." Sam stumbles to his feet and hobbles out the door.

"It's Caius. Look man things didn't go as planned." He begins to pace the length of the room. "Paul fucked up…we have a boy too…Yeah…I know what you said…No I haven't killed him yet…Paul's been taken care of…It doesn't seem like they're just friends" he looks at us. "This could actually work to your benefit…Looks like she'll do anything to keep him alive…Yes…I know it's very interesting…Okay…I understand…Yes sir…Yes sir…We'll see you soon. Goodbye Felix."

I shouldn't have been shocked that he was behind all this, but the moment I hear his name my world spins and the blackness takes over.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I cry out as she falls to the ground. I kneel down and lean over her. "Wake up baby. Please wake up."

"Wake up baby!" Caius mocks me, laughing. "So Cullen how's the family?"

"Fuck you Caius" I spit out, sitting back on my heels.

"Where are your manners Edward?" Caius sits down at the desk and leans back, aiming his gun at me. "I know mama Cullen taught you better than that." He laughs again.

"Caius! I thought you said no one would be hurt this time." Mr. and Mrs. Cope walk into the room and close the door. They take in the Paul's body and then glance over to Bella and I.

"Why is Edward here?!" Mrs. Cope asks. "You said he only wanted the girl! You never said anything about Edward."

"Relax ma. My boss wasn't happy at first, hence Paul." He nods towards the body. "But he now sees the advantage of getting both of them." He stands up and pulls his mother into a hug. "Of course this means you and pop can't stay in Forks anymore."

"I really liked it here." Mr. Cope sits on the bed and looks at me. "Sorry Edward."

"Mr. Cope how can you let him do this?!" I shout. "You've known me for years! You know my parents! Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Look Edward…I don't agree with the things my son has done but he owes Felix a lot of money and there are only two ways to pay it off. Cash and favors or his life. We help because he's our son and I would trade a homeless girl's life for his any day. You'll understand when you have kids someday."

"If he lives that long." Caius snickers. "Alright dad, you need to put the motel up for sale as soon as possible. Tell everyone that this cold weather just doesn't agree with your joints anymore. Tell them it's time you retired to a warmer climate."

Mr. Cope lets out a breath and stands, heading for the door. "Alright Caius. I'll go put up the signs now and start boxing stuff up. I really am sorry Edward." He steps out and closes the door behind him.

"Caius?" Mrs. Cope calls to her son. "Why does he want this girl so bad? She really is a sweetheart." She looks down at Bella, frowning.

"I take orders ma, I don't question them."

"What about Edward?" She glances at me and looks away quickly when our eyes meet. "His parents aren't going to rest until they find him! Why not leave him tied up in the woods? We can leave tonight and they will find him in a day or so. We'll be long gone by then. They won't need to look for us once they find him safe and sound."

"If you think for one second that I won't look for Bella every day until my last, you're out of your fucking mind!" I seethe, anger rolling off me.

"And there's your answer. Besides, the boss wants him now as well." Caius pulls his cell out. "Sam get back in here and bring the shit."

"Don't worry ma." Caius throws his phone onto the bed and walks over to her. "Esme and Carlisle won't even know Edwards missing until late Monday. We have about 40 hours, give or take, before all hell breaks loose in Forks. I'll be on the road with them and you and dad will be here selling the motel and helping with the 'search'."

"The car is ready to go." Sam limps into the room.

"Good. Go on ma. Sam will take care of the mess." He kisses her forehead. "I'll check in soon."

"Okay. Love you Caius." She hugs him and leaves without a backward glance.

"So Edward…you gonna make this easy or hard?" Caius grabs a needle and walks over to us. "Believe me when I say I hope you pick hard."

I try to think of a way to get us out of this but come up short. My hands are tied behind my back, Bella is still out cold, and Caius won't hesitate to put a bullet through me if I so much as blink wrong.

"Well?" Caius asks bending down to look me in the eyes.

"Easy." I hang my head, defeated.

"That's what I thought you'd pick." And with that he plunges the needle into my arm and the last thing I hear is his laughter.

* * *

**APOV**

I sit up and grab my phone. Something is definitely wrong… I can feel it.

"Alice?" Jasper's sleepy voice comes through the phone.

"Jazz something is wrong." I glance at my clock and see it's just after five in the morning.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" His voice sounds calm, but I can hear the slight panic behind his words.

"I'm fine, but do you remember what I told you yesterday?" I ask, pulling my knees to my chest. "Remember how I told you all day that something felt off?"

"Yes."

"Well now it's so much stronger…I…I don't know what's wrong, I just know that something is. Jazz something is going on." I cry out.

"Alice, darlin', take a deep breath for me." He soothes into the phone and I comply. "That's it sweetheart. Would you like me to come over now? We can grab breakfast at the diner before school. How do strawberry-banana pancakes sound to you?"

"Mmmm! Yes please!" I giggle. "I love you Jasper." He knows exactly how to calm me down.

"I love you too Alice." He laughs softly. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Edward today?" Emmett asks as he sets his lunch tray on the table. "He didn't show up for first period and I haven't seen him in the halls at all today."

My knee bounces up and down and I look down at my phone again. What the fuck Edward?! Text me back you ass! Jasper puts a hand on my knee and I immediately stop. I look over and smile at him.

"Now that you mention it I haven't either." Rose looks around the lunch room. "Maybe he's out sick. We did make him and Bella jump into the pool Saturday night. I'll just send him a quick message."

"I'll text him too." Jazz gives my leg a quick squeeze before he pulls out his cell. "Coach is going to be pissed if he misses practice today."

"So fucking true! Sickness is not a valid excuse for that man. Remember when I had food poisoning last year and he still made me do laps?" Emmett laughs. "I had to stop and barf every two minutes!"

"Em, seriously? I'm eating!" I shoot a disgusted look at him. "Besides I don't think Edward's sick. He would have texted or called me back by now."

Edward knows how much I freak out when he's sick. It always takes me back to when we were kids and I thought he wasn't going to make it. He always tells me…even if all he has is a cough.

"Sorry Pix. You think Bella's sick? It's the only way I can see him blowing off school and practice. He would do anything for her."

"I don't know…" I trail off, lost in my uneasy feeling again. "Did he respond to anyone yet?" They all shake their heads as the bell rings.

"Well, keep trying and let me know as soon as you hear from him." I stand and throw away my half eaten lunch. If he's okay and ignoring us on purpose, I'm going to kick his ass! If he's sick and didn't text me, I'm going to kick his ass!

I spend the rest of the school day on the edge of my seat. I've sent him forty-five messages in the last three hours. Forty-five! And he hasn't responded to a single one.

By the time I find myself at cheerleading practice after school I feel like I'm going to be sick. Something bad has happened. He wouldn't just blow me off like this. Something really bad has happened.

I'm distracted the whole time and mess up every routine, even the ones I choreographed. "Alright girls, great job by most." Mrs. Meyer looks directly at me. "I expect everyone to be on their A game come Wednesday's practice." She dismisses us and I jog over to Rose.

"Come on lets go get the guys and get to Edward's. I have a really bad feeling."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and we pull up to the house followed by Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"Kids it's so great to see you!" Esme says as she steps out of the car. "Did everyone have a good weekend?"

"Aunt Esme has Edward texted or called you at all today?" I ask franticly.

She freezes at the sound of my voice. "No. Why? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He wasn't in school today and he won't answer the phone for anyone." I bounce from foot to foot, my nerves getting to me.

"Everyone calm down. Let's go inside and find him. Maybe his phone broke or he isn't feeling well." Carlisle takes Esme's hand and leads us to the house.

"Edward?" He calls out opening the front door. "Bella?"

"Kids! We're home!" Esme yells up the stairs. When no one responds she looks over to us.

"I'll check the backyard. Emmett grab the basement." Jasper turns and heads for the back door, while Emmett dashes down to the basement.

"I'll just go check their rooms." She makes her way up the stairs.

"Basement is empty." Emmett calls on his way back up.

"So is the backyard." Jasper walks over to me and pulls me into his arms. "Deep breath Alice."

"Maybe they left a note in the kit…" Carlisle's sentence is cut off by the sound of Esme's bloodcurdling screams.

"Oh god!" He takes off up the stairs, the rest of us hot on his heels.

When we reach the third floor Esme is standing in front of Edward's room crying.

"Esme what is it?"Carlisle asks sprinting over to her.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things…Please Carlisle! "She turns and grabs the front of his shirt. "Tell me that isn't what I think it is!" she begs.

He looks down and his eyes go wide. "Someone call 911."

Jasper pulls out his cell and I creep forward. I need to see what they've seen.

"Alice…no." Carlisle says but I don't listen. I have to see. I get closer to his room and look down.

There is a trail of blood down the left side of the door frame, some on the base of the door, and big drops of it just inside his room.

My hand flies to my mouth as a sob erupts from my chest. "Edward!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello again friends! *Waves enthusiastically***

**So we've got four different POV going on in this chapter. I felt like this chapter needed to be told from multiple people (They all kept bugging me until I let them speak up!). Do we like this?**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or fav'ed Surviving!**

**Surviving is mine, Twilight is not.**

**APOV**

The police arrived about an hour ago and everything feels like a blur. I remember Jasper grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs. I remember Carlisle carrying a sobbing Esme to the couch. I remember the cops saying something about a dent in Bella's door; caused by what they can only assume was someone being thrown into it…hard.

There's so much commotion going on that I'm finding it difficult to even think. The dining room has been turned into 'headquarters'. The cops have put out an Amber Alert, put a tap on the home phone, and started calling for volunteers to come help search the woods around the house.

I feel like the walls are slowly closing in on me. I stand up from the couch and make my way to the backyard, feeling Jasper's eyes on me the whole way. Fresh air…that's what I need.

I step through the door and stare at the pool. Just two days ago they were in there. Happy…in love…safe. We watched as they jumped in and swam around for a little. When they started kissing we left to give them some privacy. If I would have known leaving would cause this…

"Please let them be okay." I cry, sinking to the ground. "Please…please…please…" I mumble over and over.

"Alice, come inside darlin'" Jasper wraps his coat around my shoulders and pulls me to my feet. "Please sweetheart, it's freezing out here."

"Oh god Jazz! Do you think they're freezing somewhere out there?" I turn and throw myself in his arms. "They don't have coats…they don't have shoes…Oh god Jazz what if…"

"Alice." He cuts me off and hugs me tighter to him. "We can't think like that baby. Come on let's get you inside."

* * *

"Esme, Carlisle, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened." Mrs. Cope pulls Esme into a one armed hug, balancing a casserole dish in her other. "I just wanted you to know that we are here for you."

"Thank you Shelly." Esme pulls back and walks back to the window. Carlisle follows and stops behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She has been staring out the window all evening; hoping that at any second Edward and Bella will magically appear.

"Wish we weren't moving next week. Then we could be of more help to you." Mrs. Cope wipes a tear away and turns towards us. "How are you holding up kids?"

"Okay. Did you say you and Mr. Cope are moving soon?" I ask.

"Yeah. The winter has been extra hard on us this year and it's just getting started. Old bodies and bitter winds do not match. We figured it was time to enjoy our golden years in a warmer climate."

"Oh, that's nice." I say politely.

"Well I have to be going. I just wanted to drop off this casserole. I knew no one would be up for cooking tonight." She hands me the dish. "Make sure Esme eats…she needs her strength. Poor dear." She looks over at Esme and frowns.

"I will. And thanks again Mrs. Cope." She gives me a small smile and walks to the front door. She stops and looks back.

"I'm so sorry Esme, Carlisle." She walks out and closes the door.

I take the casserole to the kitchen and put it next to all the other food that has arrived over the past few hours.

"Why do people always bring food when something bad happens?" Emmett asks, sitting at the counter. "Hell even I'm not hungry."

"They do it so the person going through the tough time won't have to worry about cooking." Rose sits on his lap. "And you will be."

"The police are calling off the search for the rest of the night." Jasper walks in pulling his coat off. "It's too dark to see anything out there. They'll be back at first light."

"Why don't you kids head on home." Carlisle comes into the kitchen and starts another pot of coffee. "There isn't anything else we can do right now and you've all had a long day."

"But…" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"No buts Alice. You need to get some rest. You all do." He fills his cup. "Go on now. We'll see you in the morning."

I walk over and throw my arms around him. "We will find them!" I vow.

"Yes…we will." He hugs me back.

* * *

**BPOV**

I roll over and groan, my head throbbing. I feel like I've been hit by a truck.

"Headache, Bella?" My eyes pop open and a chill runs down my spine at the sound of his voice. Sitting in a chair across the room is Felix. My eyes dart around, looking for Edward.

"He's not in here." Panic hits me as Felix leans back in the chair, a smirk on his lips. "Is he your boyfriend Bella?"

"Where is he?" I ask, my voice trembling.

He laughs and motions to Caius who heads up the stairs. "So tell me Bella, have you fucked him yet? Or are you a prick tease just like your mom was?" The anger in his eyes visible from across the room.

I look away and take in my surroundings. The room is small, cold, and damp. There are no windows and the only exit appears to be the stairs that Caius just went up.

"Caius!" I jump as Felix yells up the stairs. "What the fuck is taking you so long?"

A moment later the door opens and Edward walks down the stairs, hands still tied behind his back. Caius follows behind him, gun in hand. My heart rate increases at the sight of the gun so close to Edward.

"Time to test your theory, Caius. And you better be right." Felix stands and walks over to Edward. He stops in front of him and looks back at me. "Ready princess?" He asks before he turns back around and punches Edward in the stomach.

"EDWARD!" I scream as he drops to his knees, gasping for air. Felix grabs Edward by his hair, forcing his head back. He whips out a knife and holds it to against Edward's neck.

"NO! NO! NO!" I cry out. "Please! Don't hurt him! Hurt me! Hurt me!" I beg. I can't bear the thought of Edward getting hurt because of me.

"No Bella!" Edward chokes out as Felix pushes the blade harder into his neck. Bubbles of blood appear and I jump up.

"STOP! Please! I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Just please… Don't!"

Felix pulls the blade back and looks at me. "Looks like I've found your Achilles' heel"

* * *

**EPOV**

"Now the question is what to do with this information?" Felix's grip on my hair tightens and I let out a low groan.

"Does that hurt?" His face looms over mine. "Too fucking bad." He jerks my head to the side and releases me.

He walks across the room and grabs Bella's wrist, dragging her towards me. "What would you give to keep Bella from being hurt?" He asks me.

"My life." I say with no hesitation.

"Good to know." And with that he twists her wrist back and I hear her bones snap. She lets out the most gut-wrenching scream and cradles her arm to her body, tears streaming down her face.

"You fucking low life son of a bitch!" I make a lunge for him but Caius grabs me and throws me to the floor.

"I had to kill your mother far too quickly for my liking."I watch in horror as Felix grabs Bella's chin, forcing her to look at him. "You look so much like her. I'm going to enjoy torturing you." He drops his hand and heads for the stairs. "And there will be nothing quick about it."

Caius drops a small bag on the floor and follows Felix up the stairs. "Oh and Edward, you'll be happy to know that Mrs. Cope dropped dinner off for your parents today. Seems they're going out of their minds with worry." The door slams and I hear a lock click.

"Bella, are you okay baby?" I roll onto my side and use my feet to kick myself into a seated position. "Please…talk to me."

"I'm sorry Edward." She cries and walks to me.

"I love you Bella." The need to touch her, to make sure she's okay is overwhelming. "See if you can find something to undo my hands."

She walks around the room cradling her arm. "There isn't anything." She lets out a frustrated huff and glances down at the bag. "Do you think…" she trails off.

"I don't know, love. It's worth a shot." She opens the bag and pulls out a bottle of water and a granola bar.

My stomach growls at the sight of the granola bar. How long has it been since they took us? It has to be at least Monday if my parents know we're missing.

"That's all that's in here." Bella says as she moves behind me. "Oh! It's not the cable tie anymore…it's a thin rope."

"Can you work the knot?" I ask.

"I'll try."

After twenty minutes or so she's managed to make it loose enough for me to pull one hand free. I turn and automatically pull her into my arms. She cries into my chest and I stroke her back, attempting to calm her down.

"Let me see your wrist baby." I gently pull in it into my lap. Her wrist is swollen, bruised, and bent in an unnatural angle.

Anger surges through my body. How dare he put his fucking hands on my girl! I'll kill him!

"I…I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him." I bring my lips to her wrist, placing light kisses across it.

"Edward?" She whimpers.

"Yes my love?"

"Will you hold me?" I nod and lay back, pulling her with me. We lie facing each other and I pull her closer to me.

"Always." I kiss her lips softly.

I hold her tightly and rub my hands up and down her arms, trying to keep her warm. I watch as her eyes begin to close and I keep watching long after she's fallen asleep.

"I will do my best to keep you safe." I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I promise."

A few hours later I feel myself begin to drift off when Felix's voice calls out. "Wakey, wakey kids." I immediately pull Bella's body closer to mine, turning so I'm shielding her body from him.

"As if that would stop me." He laughs and walks down the stairs, Caius and another man follow him down. "Besides Edward…this time, I'm here for you."

* * *

**CPOV**

"Have there been any calls today?" I ask walking into the house. I've spent the better part of the past four days combing the woods around the house.

"No." Esme strides over to me. "Any sign of them?"

I shake my head and watch her face fall. "The kids are still out there with a few other volunteers and police." I pull her into my arms.

"Carlisle, it's been days. Days!" her voice cracks. "It's like they vanished off the face of the earth."

"I know my love. I know." I kiss the top of her head. "I promise I'll find them."

The doorbell rings and Esme pulls back. "I'll get it." She walks away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I head into the dining room and walk over to Detective Marcus. "Any information?"

"Not yet. I'm sorry Carlisle." He claps me on the back.

"Did you look into the Felix Black I told you about?" I know he's involved. There is no way this is a random kidnapping.

"Yeah and I gotta say Carlisle, I hope to hell he's not behind this." I look at him, dread hitting me hard.

"What do you know?"

"Well no one has seen the guy in years but he's more connected then the Mob. He's got lackeys all over the world from the information we've gathered." I sink into a chair.

"He's on the top ten most wanted lists in multiple states." He sits next to me. "This guy is brutal and very good at evading the law."

I run a hand through my hair and watch Esme step into the room. "Who was at the door?"

"A delivery truck." She holds an envelope, her hand shaking.

"What is it?" I ask, standing up and crossing the room.

"I don't know. It's addressed to Detective Marcus." I stop in my tracks and look at Marcus.

"Did you have…."

"I need gloves and a fucking dog in here ASAP!" He cuts me off snapping at a few officers in the room. "Esme please put it on the table."

She sets it down and backs away slowly. I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her. "It's okay…It's going to be okay." I say trying to reassure her and myself.

The kids burst through the door with a police dog in tow. "What's going on?" Alice asks as Marcus takes the dog's leash.

I don't answer her but watch as the dog sniffs at the envelope. After a few minutes Marcus clears it as safe and tears it open. His face pales and his eyes meet mine.

"Esme, Carlisle I need you to sit down." My legs almost buckle as I pull Esme to the table, her hand squeezing mine as we sit. "Kids I need you to head home for the night. We'll talk in the morning." Marcus tries to ushers them out of the room.

"No! I want to stay!" Alice protests.

I look at Jasper, begging him with my eyes to take Alice and go.

"Alice." Jasper starts but Alice plants her feet.

"No Jasper." She looks at me. "Please Carlisle." She begs.

"Alice I need you to go with Jasper. I promise we will talk tomorrow but right now I need you to go." I look at her. "Please."

"No! Esme…" She starts to say but Emmett bends down and picks her up. "Put me the fuck down!" she screams.

"NO! He's like my brother…he IS my brother!" she beats on Emmett's back. "Carlisle! I need to stay!"

"I'm sorry Alice." I say as Emmett carries her out the door, Jasper and Rosalie following close behind.

"I need you both to take a deep breath and try to stay calm." Marcus takes a seat across from us. "Its pictures."

"Pictures…" My stomach drops and Esme lets out a small sob.

"Do you want to see them?" Marcus asks holding them in his hand.

I nod, words escaping me and he looks at Esme.

"Yes." She lets out a hard breath. He glances between us one last time and places the photos on the table.

"OH CARLISLE!" Esme cries and turns her head, burying her face in my shoulder. I feel the bile rise in my throat.

The first photo shows Bella cowering and holding her wrist, which is bent in a very gruesome angle.

The second shows Edward tied to a metal chair, his eyes full of fear.

And the last one shows my son; my baby boy, clearly beaten within an inch of his life lying unconscious on the floor, Bella leaning over him crying.


End file.
